


Show Me...

by CrazyLabRat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Courtship, Flirting, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Pining, Secret Admirer, Tags May Change, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLabRat/pseuds/CrazyLabRat
Summary: Straight teeth, with prominent incisors. Pink lips, stretched yet still plump looking, set over a singular birth mark just under the corner of those lips on the left side. A pale chin and throat, an Adam's apple, and shoulders with a hint of some kind of tank top. There was nothing about the person in this photo that I recognized. I couldn't see enough of the face, or even the hair color to get any sort of clue. It was just lips, chin, throat, and a hint of shoulders.Why the hell would anyone leave this for me?I turned the picture over to look at the back.There, in intricate and precise shiny black calligraphy read:You never fail to make me smile. I hope I can return the favor.





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> This one is long.
> 
> So long I had to actually break it into chapters, which I didn't really want to do. 
> 
> Some points of interest to note:
> 
> I've been working on this for months. I'm actually kind of sad that I'm almost finished with it. 
> 
> The plot bunny for this one was vicious. 
> 
> I've decided to share my original memo from when the notion struck me. 
> 
> Here we go:
> 
> Sukea has an affinity for photography. Since Sukea is Kakashi, he must really enjoy taking photos privately.
> 
> The one where Iruka begins to receive photos of an unidentified male Shinobi. Nothing remarkable at first. But over time they grow more and more erotic in nature. His only clues? A beauty mark below the left side of their mouth, the stealth they employ, a lean body denoting a Shinobi, and impossibly pale skin. What's a teacher to do? 
> 
> Or the one where Kakashi's crazy is showing, but so is his romantic side. 
> 
> \---
> 
> And so, now you've all got some idea as to how deeply my love for the insane pervert runs. 
> 
> Alright, enough of my inane ramblings. 
> 
> On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Today was a very long day. 

A room full of first day students was always trying, to be sure. I couldn't help the explosion of my temper not five minutes into class. Two students had tried to sneak out. 

Right in front of me.

Keeping them inside for the remainder of the day had been taxing to say the least. 

But that wasn't even the end of it. 

I'd had a night shift in the mission room afterwards.

That in and of itself isn't so bad, but I'd had to reprimand  _six_  different Jounin for their terrible reports.

One of them was very close to throwing a kunai at my face. I noticed the twitch in his arm and had to stand and call attention to it by raising my voice so that if he had attempted anything, I'd at least have witnesses that I was only defending myself. 

Before a decision on either of our parts could be made, a gloved hand appeared on his shoulder and he was pushed out of the way and handed a blank scroll at the same time. 

"Maa, it's easier to just rewrite it. Iruka-sensei is no pushover. Trust me."

With a huff and one final glare, he stalked off to the side to presumably do as he was told. I turned my glare to my would-be savior. 

_Hatake Kakashi_. 

I'd hoped I could escape the day without having to meet him. This particular man always found a way to push my buttons, and I knew today would be no different. 

"Kakashi-san, I could have handled it. I'm not weak..."

He cut me off rather gently as his visible eye curved up and he presumably smiled. 

"I have never thought of you as weak, sensei. I know full well that you could've put him squarely in his proper place... but I was feeling a bit selfish. My way was simply faster. No offence was meant. I swear."

I reclaimed my customary seat once more as I took in his unkempt and rather haggard appearance... Also noting the bag under his visible eye. His usual slouch seemed less lazy and more weary than anything else. In fact, he seemed utterly exhausted, now that I really looked.

I held out my hand and let my features melt into a warm smile. 

"Welcome home, Kakashi-san."

He lifted the hand not in his pocket and placed his mission scroll into my awaiting palm. 

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei. It's good to be back."

His tone was light, almost happy... Nothing like his usual bored air. I knew it was a charade though. Most everything he ever did was, in some way. He liked to think no one could figure him out. That he was a mystery to one and all. 

He honestly wasn't all that hard to discern. 

Most of the things he did were to protect himself, to entertain himself, or to keep people out of his comfort bubble. 

It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand  _that_. 

I opened the scroll, and moments later, nearly banged my head against the desk in frustration. 

The report was mostly legible. Which was admittedly far better than usual. The problem lay in the stick figure drawings littered throughout the entirety of it. Complete with what I believed to be a depiction of myself at the very bottom. It had a ponytail and a scar across its nose. The figure was apparently speaking, with a word bubble containing the words  _'Kakashi is the best! So heroic and handsome!'_.

I rubbed my scar in irritation and sighed as I brought my eyes back up to his mostly hidden face. I reached blindly back and to my left and pulled a blank scroll free from the stack I always kept at the ready. Moments later, I set it down before me on the desk with a much put upon sigh. It was then that I noticed an errant twig in his unruly silver hair. It seemed his travels weren't easy this time. His smile didn't seem to waver in the slightest when I stood. I shook my head in consternation and sighed again. With an exasperated smile, I reached out and plucked that twig away, showing it to him in silent explanation before dropping it to the floor. For his part, he seemed content to let me do as I liked, and merely watched me in silence.

He really did look awful, though. Honestly, I felt kind of bad for him. 

"Just this once, and I do mean only this  _one_  time... I will rewrite this for you." 

My voice came out softer, and possibly more fond than I'd meant it to be. His eye widened slightly before curving up once more. I knew he was about to make some sort of smart ass remark, so I continued on before he could have the chance. 

"Go and rest. Before I change my mind."

He suddenly bowed, keeping his eye trained on mine. This brought his face closer than I'd been expecting, a few mere centimeters from my own... but before I could protest the action, he was back up again and in his usual slouch once more. 

"Iruka-sensei is very kind."

I sighed in exasperation and nodded. 

"Yes, yes. Now go. Konoha thanks you for your service."

He stayed for a beat longer, just watching me, and then turned on his heel and threw a parting wave over his shoulder as he left. 

I'd had to stay late to rewrite the damned report. But when it was done, I smiled and filed it away. Hesitating for just a moment before taking the original scroll and tucking it into my vest. 

It _had_ been kind of amusing.

The walk home hadn't been terribly long, it never was... but the day had been so very tiresome. All I'd wanted was to settle in with a nice cup of tea and get lost in a good book. 

I unlocked my front door after disabling all of my wards and traps and stepped inside.

It was in this moment that I happened to glance down and noticed a large manila envelope taped to my door. I frowned and pulled it free before closing the door behind me as I kicked off my sandals. I hung my messenger bag on the coat rack by the door and stepped into the kitchen to put the kettle on. There was no name on the envelope. Only a tiny little drawing of a dolphin. 

It was definitely for me, then.

I opened it and pulled out its contents. 

A single eight by ten color photo.

I was instantly perplexed. 

The photo was a smile. 

Or rather it was of a man smiling. 

Straight teeth, with prominent incisors. Pink lips, stretched yet still plump looking, set over a singular birth mark just under the corner of those lips on the left side. A pale chin and throat, an Adam's apple, and shoulders with a hint of some kind of tank top. There was nothing about the person in this photo that I recognized. I couldn't see enough of the face, or even the hair color to get any sort of clue. It was just lips, chin, throat, and a hint of shoulders. 

Why the hell would anyone leave this for me? 

I turned the picture over to look at the back. 

There, in intricate and precise, shiny black calligraphy read:

**_You never fail to make me smile. I hope I can return the favor._**

I turned the picture back over and examined it once more. 

Well, it  _is_  a nice smile. 

Very nice, indeed. 

But this is still pretty weird. 

Who would do such a thing?

The sound of the kettle whistling pulled me from my musings with a start, and I moved to make my cup of mandarin orange tea. 

An hour later, I was curled up in bed, still staring at it. 

When I drifted off to sleep, I dreamt of warmth and dolphins and bright smiles. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I stared at my desk the next morning. 

There, in the very center, was another envelope. 

Once again it only contained a small hand drawn dolphin to identify it's intended recipient. 

Even so, this was my personal desk, in my assigned classroom. 

It was obviously for me. 

I set my bag down on the floor and took my seat as I carefully lifted and opened the envelope. 

Another picture. 

This one was of a hand. Well, his palm, and a portion of his arm. The back of it seemed to be resting against something soft and fabric covered. A bed perhaps? A couch, or maybe a pillow? The fabric was black, and it was hard to tell. But the contrast between his skin and the fabric was almost artfully eye catching. It was a nice photo. Just like the first one. 

The fingers were slightly curled, seemingly relaxed. 

I turned the picture over. Again there was calligraphy. 

_**I** _ _**lie awake sometimes and wonder what it would be like to feel your hand in mine.**_

_**Would you hold my hand, or pull away?**_

My eyebrows shot up as I turned the picture over once more. 

So I have an admirer. 

_Interesting_. 

But who could it be?

In a village full to the brim of eccentric and odd individuals, I was hard-pressed to name a suspect. 

So far all I have to go on is a birthmark, and pale skin. But that could be half of the village.

I should probably be concerned. 

I  _know_  this. 

The photos had been left at my home and at the school. Whoever it was knew my routine, and where I worked and lived. But those weren't exactly pieces of top secret information. 

_Everyone_  knew where I worked, at least. 

Still, nothing about either photo caused me any alarm. Even though I know it should. 

They weren't stalker-like photos. They weren't aggressive or scary. If anything they felt playful and sincere and decidedly hopeful. Nothing about them felt ominous at all. These gestures gave off more of an inviting tone. 

Like, _'Hey... do you want to play?'_.

And I'm not even sure why, but my answer isn't an overt no. 

I can't ever recall being pursued, let alone in such an oddly sweet manner.

It was almost...  _cute_. 

I replaced the photo into its envelope and moved it into my bag. The children would be filtering in soon. 

And if my mood was better than usual, they were too new to my classroom to notice. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I couldn't say I was surprised to find another envelope taped to my door that afternoon. I didn't have a shift in the mission room today, and whoever he was, he really did seem to know my schedule. 

I grabbed the unassuming paper off of the door and made my way inside. 

This one was of his chin, a sharp collarbone, a tank top clad torso, his right arm splayed across himself, and his hand relaxed over his heart. He seemed to be laying against that black fabric once more. 

A bed, then. 

This photo, while just as carefully and artistically taken, seemed more sensual than the previous two. 

More intimate. 

_**I really like your voice.**_

_**If possible, I'd want to talk with you for hours... Or just lay down and listen to you speak about anything, everything.**_

_**I'd want to soak it up.**_

_**To bask in it.**_

_**To keep it with me, always.**_

A flush stained my cheeks as I examined the image once more. 

My voice? 

I traced the hard line of his shoulder and bicep with a light finger, careful not to damage the print. 

Whoever he was, he kept himself in shape. 

I had no doubt he was extremely attractive, even if the photos only showed him to me in bits and pieces. 

It wasn't entirely fair in my opinion, to be courted this way. 

How could I respond?

Because I really  _wanted_  to respond. 

I wanted to let him know that these gestures weren't entirely unwelcome. 

That I might, perhaps, like them... a little. 

And I was so very curious. I'd really like to know who he is. 

But he seemed to feel the need for this game to get his feelings across. 

He clearly needed something to hide behind, for the moment.  

He wants my voice, huh? 

I glanced over to my bookshelf and set the photo down on my low coffee table. 

I stood from my couch and grabbed the book I'd bought last week, in one smooth motion. I'd been meaning to read it anyways. 

Smiling to myself, I grabbed a glass of water, and stepped back outside into the warm spring afternoon. 

On my porch, to the right of the door, is a small patio set.

Nothing fancy, just two weather resistant chairs set on either side of a small table. 

I took a seat in the closest chair and set my water down on the table. 

Then I cleared my throat lightly, opened my book to the first page, and began to read. 

I read for hours, letting my voice carry on the light breeze. 

I read until the light faded from the sky and the street lights became the only illumination by which I could see. 

I have no idea if he was around, or if he could even hear me. 

But, I  _really_  hoped he could. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was another couple of days before another envelope appeared. 

I did _not_ beam at it as it sat innocently on my desk. 

I set down my bag and opened it carefully though. 

It was a little more difficult to discern this one. It took me almost a full moment to understand what I was seeing. 

He'd shrouded himself in a blanket. Most of him was covered, but what did show of him was bare skin. 

He was obviously naked, but not graphically so. 

This one, taken from the front, head on, showed him laying on his side. His face was entirely obscured by said blanket, which was also black in color, as well as the curl of one of his arms underneath it. But the blanket fell away in such a way that couldn't have been an accident. It showed the top of a bare shoulder, and a line of skin appeared across the center of the horizontal picture. The line revealed part of a defined pectoral muscle, hinted at a set of cut abdominal muscles, and led down to a strategically placed portion of thigh, calf, and two of his toes. The background was blurred beyond any recognition. 

It was beautiful. 

Utterly unequivocally  _beautiful_.

I swallowed thickly and licked my lips before turning it over to read. 

**_Are you reading for me?_**

**_It feels like you are._**

**_I definitely hope that you are._**

**_I don't mean to be too forward, so forgive me if I am, but... It makes me imagine you here, in my bed, reading to me on a lazy relaxing morning._**

**_It makes me want to curl up next to you and watch your lips move to form those words, from up close. I've begun to wonder how your hair would look down, and splayed against my pillows._**

**_It's my favorite daydream now._**

**_What do you think of my dream, sensei?_**

**_Is it alright if I keep it?_**

So he had been listening. 

My entire face burned even as a pleased warm feeling settled into the pit of my stomach. 

I've been reading outside a little each day ever since the last photo, and planned to do so again later today once classes were over. 

I was inordinately pleased that I'd pleased him. That my message had reached him, and that he'd liked it so much. 

It made me want to do it again. 

Please him  _again_. 

I spent the entire day only half focused on the lectures I gave. The other half of my attentions were set to how I would respond to his current move. 

There was no mistaking it now. 

It was indeed a game. 

I'd made an appropriate move, and he'd taken his time in considering his follow up. It had been bold, as I'd emboldened him. 

It made me want to  _reciprocate_. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I had a small old instant camera. Nothing fancy. And the photos it developed were only wallet sized. 

It would suit my purposes just fine. 

I'd already spent the afternoon and early evening reading on my porch yet again. 

But it was night now... And I was alone in my room, in bed. I took my hair down, raked careful fingers through it, and laid down into my pillow. Said pillow was swathed in a brand new black pillow case that I'd picked up along my way home earlier in the day. The entire bed was dressed the same way. Certainly not my usual style, but I knew it would be appreciated. I held up the hand mirror I'd brought in and adjusted the way my hair lay until it looked as pleasing as I could make it. Then I lifted the book I'd been reading to him and opened it to our current page. I placed it face down, open, against the bottom of my face, and lifted the instant camera that I'd held in my right palm aloft. 

I took several photos. 

Different expressions, only recognizable through my eyes and the tilt of my brows, stared back at me as I spread them on the black blanket before me for inspection.  

The one I eventually chose was simple. The book covered from my nose down, but my scar was still evident. My eyes were closed, and my face was relaxed. My hair was perfectly splayed, and the visible fingers resting on the book cover were lax. To any who saw it, it might appear that I was asleep. 

To him, it would look as if I'd fallen asleep while reading to him, in his bed. 

I knew he'd like this one best. 

I smiled and stood, photo in hand, and went to hunt down my silver permanent marker. 

The words I could fit on the back were few. It was too small a photo for it to be any more than that. 

My face flushed lightly as I wrote the only thing that came to mind. 

_**It's a very nice dream, indeed.**_

The blush stayed even as I slipped the picture into a plain white envelope and sealed it. 

It was here that I paused to consider the next step. 

I couldn't very well tape this to my front door, nor could I leave it on my desk at the Academy. But what to do?

I scribbled a small note on the front of the envelope. 

_**To my photographer...**_

_**Yes. Keep it. I want you to... and I hope it pleases you every time you imagine it. I also hope you like my gift at least half as much as I've grown to enjoy yours. I'm not nearly so talented, but I did my best.**_

It seemed innocuous enough. 

That didn't stop my blush from growing though. 

Then, I paused again. 

There was only one place I could think to leave it. But it would bring him in close proximity to me physically. It didn't concern me to be near him. I wasn't in any way off put, nor nervous of him or his intentions. He may not chance it, though. 

His current need for distance and anonymity seemed very real. 

Biting my lip, I shrugged. If he didn't take the risk, it was his loss. It was his daydream after all. 

And I'd practically gift wrapped it for him. 

I grabbed a piece of scotch tape, opened the window next to my bed and taped it to the other side. The bedroom window was the kind that opened much like a door, and came inwards, so the task was done in moments. It locked with a tiny click and I smiled at the image it made in my eye. 

That settled, I cleaned up the small mess I'd made and settled in for the night. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I awoke to my alarm as always, and sighed as I reached out blindly to quiet its horrid noises. 

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and stretched. 

The move brought my window into view and I couldn't help the huge grin that suddenly lit my features. 

The envelope was gone. 

It was a Saturday, so there were no classes to teach, but I did still have to rise. I was on desk in the mission room this morning, and for once, I was so very looking forward to it. 

Running the desk meant I'd see a lot of faces. I had the sneaking suspicion that my photographer was a ninja. He was able to listen to me read without being seen or sensed. He was in fighting shape. He was clearly eccentric, and felt the extreme need for discretion and secrecy. 

He might even be a Jounin. 

This meant, if my meager assumptions were correct, that I may come across that birthmark and smile today. 

I couldn't wait. 

I stood and headed for the shower, grinning all the way. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Halfway through the day my search was consistently coming up empty. I'd seen at least a hundred faces, but none were his. 

Plenty held birthmarks, but never in the right spot. A few sported the same skin tone, but they definitely weren't him. 

Still, my smile and good mood couldn't be broken. 

Though I knew that the next Jounin in my line was about to test it. 

Izumo's voice suddenly filled my ear. 

"What's got you so chipper today? Did you get laid?"

I sighed, ignored him, and fought a blush as Hatake Kakashi stepped forward. 

"Yo!"

There was no way he hadn't heard Izumo. He'd only been a couple of feet away. I wanted to duck my head, but refused to allow the motion. I would never let this particular Jounin see me vulnerable or weak in any way. 

"How can I help you today, Kakashi-san?"

My smile was polite and warm. 

His eye crinkled pleasantly as he bent a little and leaned forward slightly, to meet my eyes and match my seated height. 

It wasn't a condescending gesture though, which surprised me. It was actually rather playful. 

"Maa, Iruka-sensei... I wanted to take a mission."

I almost frowned, but refrained, and pulled the list of out-of-commission ninja sitting in its clipboard up off of the wall to scan it. 

Sure enough, his name was right at the top. 

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san, but that isn't possible. You're still listed as out on medical leave, so we can't assign you one. You aren't cleared for at least another week. I'm fairly certain you're well aware of it, too."

His already slouched shoulders slumped, making his ridiculous position look even more so. But at least he looked much better than he had the last time I'd seen him. 

"But sensei, I'm so very  _bored_. Can't you give me a B rank? Something easy? I'm low on Chakra, but I can still do my duty..."

I raised a hand to stop his pleas and stood, bending at the waist and leaning on my palms over the desk between us so that I too kept his eye. The movement brought or faces close, and now we both looked ridiculous, but I didn't much care. 

I smiled broadly, sincerely. My voice, when I loosed it, was quiet but light, and as soothing as I could make it. 

"I understand that you dislike sitting still and watching others do what you currently can't. I realise that you've been protecting this village since you were six, and it must bother you terribly to be forced to sit by the sidelines. But you must understand that this order is in place for our safety as well as your own. You are this village's greatest asset and we need you to heal so that you can continue to be so."

Something in his expression shifted. I couldn't tell what at first, as his face was so obscured... but when I looked at his eye, I noticed his gaze had softened somehow. I know my reaction wasn't what he'd been expecting. I know that in his boredom he'd probably only come to harass me for some small entertainment. But my mood today is too good and the rise he'd expected wasn't coming. Still, he didn't seem disappointed with me. Instead, he seemed to be genuinely pleased. Whether for my words or for something else, I wasn't sure.  

"So _kind_ , sensei. I wonder if Izumo-san is right... did you get laid?"

A snicker sounded from somewhere to my left but I ignored it. Instead, I lifted an amused eyebrow and regarded Kakashi with an appraising eye while smirking. I reached my right hand up to gently catch the bottom of his masked jaw, and held his face in place while I moved even closer and brushed my nose against his. When I spoke, the words floated out on the breaths we currently shared. 

"Sex isn't the only thing that can make a person so happy, Kakashi-san. Perhaps, on another good day, I might be inclined to teach you."

He could've pulled away. He could've moved before I'd ever touched him. He could've transported out of my grasp. He could've done a great many things, but he hadn't. He'd allowed my actions, and remained eerily still while I spoke. I don't know what possessed me to do it. I don't know why he allowed it. I don't know why it caused such a  _thrill_  to race down my spine. 

I do know that if I hadn't been so close, I would never have noticed the rosy color on the tiny portion of his cheek peaking out from just above the boarder of his mask, or the way his pupil had dilated as it focused squarely upon my lips for the briefest of moments. 

I do know that as I pulled my hand away and back down to the desk, he managed to compose himself and smile, but his eye was still dilated. 

I do know that his voice came out slightly gruff, when he replied a beat later. 

"I think, I think I'd very much like that..."

I grinned broadly and sat back down, with deliberate slowness. My eyes firmly upon his singular one. 

"I'm certain you would. Now, however, I have work to do and a line to keep moving. You'll simply have to be patient. Rest well, Kakashi-san."

He blinked, still in his half crouch, then simply teleported away. 

Izumo wasn't the only one staring at me with shock when I surveyed the room. But his voice was the one to break the silence. 

"Holy  _shit_! What's gotten into you?"

I shrugged and thought of my photographer. His attentions had inadvertently bolstered my confidence as well as my mood, apparently. 

Nothing was going to bring me down today. 

I waved the next Shinobi forward and steadfastly ignored all of Izumo's follow up questions, smile still in place. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There was no photo on my door when I arrived home later that day, but I hadn't been expecting one yet. 

Considering my last move had been so bold, I figured he'd take another couple of days before making his next one. 

I almost tripped over something as I unlocked my door and disabled my home defenses, though.

I crouched down, startled, and examined it briefly before reaching out a curious hand and picking it up. 

There was no note nor any dedication inside. 

But there was a hand drawn dolphin on the blank page just beyond the cover.

I beamed. 

This wasn't a move. 

It was a  _request_. 

I was almost finished with our book, and it seemed my photographer hoped I'd continue to read for him. That and it looked as if he'd like me to read this one next. 

I hugged the book to my chest and hurried inside. My things were put away in a flash, and a few short minutes later, I was out on my porch once more.

This time with two books, a sandwich, and a glass of iced tea. 

I read until the book ended, and smiled as I set it down next to my empty plate. 

"That one was indeed worth the read, though the ending was a bit sad. Shall I start the next one?"

I spoke into the air, and received no reply, but I lifted my newest book anyway, and began to read aloud the words written there on the first page. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next picture was taped to my bedroom window the following morning. 

I wasn't terribly surprised, as I'd crossed that boundary myself only two nights ago. It was only fair the he could do the same. 

This picture was taken from the surface of his bed, just above his left shoulder. From a very close angle. I couldn't see more than the side of his mouth, his birthmark, part of his left arm, most of his right hand, the tip of his tongue, and a portion of his bare chest. 

His left hand rested somewhere unseen on his belly. His right hand curled around his chin. His thumb also couldn't be seen, his pinky and ring fingers bracketed his birth mark, and his pointer and middle fingers were curled over his bottom lip, dipping into his mouth. His tongue peaked out from under his middle finger, and I knew it'd been captured in mid motion. 

I was utterly mesmerized. 

While the last photo showed more of his body, this one illustrated far more eroticism.

A heady jolt of  _want_  seared its way from my gut straight down into my groin. 

I sucked in a heavy breath through my teeth. 

Whoever he was, my photographer was amazing at this. He had a keen eye, and his talent was obvious. 

He was probably a genius. 

I swallowed hard and turned the photo over. 

_**You're teasing me now.**_

_**More than you probably realize... and I like it.** _

_**Gods but I really do.** _

_**You doing these things, for me... just for me. It makes me a little giddy.** _

_**Thank you for the gift, and my dream, sensei. I'll treasure them always. I'm not nearly as beautiful as you, but I thought I'd try my hand at teasing this time.** _

_**What do you think?** _

Then, just a little farther down, he'd added:

_**P.S. The ending was quite sad, but the lilt of your voice more than made up for it. I hope our new book will be good, too.**_

_**~ Your Photographer**_

_**(Your photographer... I really liked that as well. I am yours, after all. Regardless of whether you know me or not. So I stole the name, just as you've stolen my breath.)**_

I moaned and fell backwards onto my bed, carefully holding the photo above me as I ran my eyes over the image once more. 

I stole his breath?

Is he serious? 

Because right now  _I'm_  the one who can't breathe. 

I groaned and sighed as I traced the tip of his tongue with my eyes, wishing all the while that I could touch him... I wanted to  _taste_  him. 

It's absolutely  _ridiculous_  because I don't even know his name, but by the gods above, I want him. 

My window was still open, I knew because some creature moved within the tree just beyond it, and I moaned again... wishing it were him. 

I was suddenly  _thoroughly_  excited by the idea of him watching me right now. 

Watching my reaction to his teasing, and to his words. 

I cleared my throat, and kept my eyes on the photo, but when I spoke, I let my voice carry. 

"Gods you're gorgeous... I don't know why you felt the need to approach me this way, but it's okay. I  _like_  it. It's strange, but sweet. Like you are. This game is fun, and I'm ridiculously flattered, but I want to  _know_  you. Really know you. I hope you don't make us both wait too long, because I want to spend real time with you... And I'd really like to find out what these beautiful lips taste like."

The tree shook lightly again and I smiled, imagining he'd lept away just then. 

But who really knew?

I decided to let myself maintain my little fantasy... it was my day off, after all. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few hours later found me out and about in the village. I'd bought groceries and a portfolio to put my photographer's gifts in to. The sleeves for each photograph were clear and I loved that. I'd be able to peruse each photo and read each message easily. The cover was lined in silky black fabric and held a blank silver plate in the center, so that I might name the album. I was very much looking forward to getting home. 

But it was just about noon now, and my stomach rumbled just as the scent of Ichiraku Ramen wafted into my nostrils. 

I ducked under the noren and took the closest seat, without even bothering to look around. I set my grocery bag down and shifted my messenger bag around me. I didn't set it down though. What it carried now was far too precious for that. Teuchi-san came over and took my order with a smile. 

I nearly fell off my stool when a voice to my left floated into my ears. 

The tone was soft and low, unexpectedly private, almost intimate... And very, very close. 

"Good afternoon, Iruka-sensei. You look well today."

I turned my face to regard the owner of this voice, and smiled. He was even closer than I'd expected. But he was in the seat directly to my left, so it would be close quarters regardless. His own steaming bowl of Ramen sat before him. Silver hair, unkempt and wild, gleamed. A single eye, dark and deep bored into me. Oddly intense. 

"Thank you, Kakashi-san. You're looking almost back to your usual self. I'm glad."

His mask shifted as he probably smiled back at me. 

"You've been keeping tabs on me? Why, sensei... I'm flattered."

I snorted and bodily turned to regard him fully. 

"You looked absolutely terrible some five days ago. It's hard to forget. But you seemed better yesterday, and even more so today. You really should take better care of yourself."

He lifted his left arm onto the counter and propped his chin up with his palm as he took me in fully. 

"Now I really am flattered. Iruka-sensei sincerely is most kind. I was sure you didn't like me... but here again you show concern. It's unnecessary, but... nice. Thank you."

I blinked in surprise. He seemed totally sincere, and I found myself at a loss. For just a moment. 

But then I gathered up my resolve and spoke just as earnestly. 

"You're not inhuman. You bleed, and tire, and sweat, just as I do. And you're  _not_  as mysterious as you'd like to believe. I don't know you well enough to like or dislike you, but I know enough of you to know that you're far more than what you seem. You were right back then, at the exams, Naruto wasn't my student anymore. I simply couldn't let  _go_. And you were right even before that. You helped me to open my heart to him in the first place. Whatever our disagreements in the past, I couldn't possibly hate you. Not after that. Whatever you may think of me is fine... But I do think highly of you. Even if you spend a good portion of our interactions trying to find ways to piss me off."

His visible eye seemed to glitter in the early afternoon light as our gazes locked. But the moment didn't last. I jumped as my order was suddenly placed before me, and looked down into my bowl with renewed hunger. 

I didn't expect the conversation to continue. 

I didn't realize he was still watching me with that kunai sharp gaze. 

So of course I wasn't expecting his next words while I happily indulged in my first bite. 

"Is today another good day, sensei? Because I think I'm ready to be taught that lesson now..."

I nearly spit out my noodles. I didn't, but it was a very close call. I chewed and swallowed before turning my eyes back to him. There was no blush on my cheeks, but only by sheer willpower was that accomplished. 

He still had his chin propped up on his arm, but his bowl was now mostly empty. 

How did he  _do_  that?

His eye was curled up into that presumed smile as he waited patiently for my reply. 

I was slightly dumbstruck. 

I never expected him to hold me to the words I'd spoken yesterday. In fact, I'd assumed that he'd end up angry at me for seemingly besting his teasing in a room full of witnesses. 

But he didn't appear to be angry, if anything he seemed almost... eager?

"Are you sincerely asking me to teach you how to be happy?"

My words sounded exactly as incredulous as I felt. 

He leaned forward and closed the space between our faces in a near perfect imitation of the exact move I'd pulled on him the day before. 

When our noses brushed, just once, he closed that eye ever so briefly before catching me within it once more. 

"You said you'd teach me about the things that could make a person so happy... and I have found that I'd  _really_  like to know."

I blinked once, twice, thrice, as he pulled back but not away. 

Hatake Kakashi, the man of one thousand jutsu, the famed protector of Konoha, had just openly  _flirted_  with me. I'd done the very same thing the day before, sure. But I'd done it to throw him off kilter. I'd done it to throw his defences down, and it'd definitely worked. 

I certainly didn't think he'd flirt  _back_. 

The most curious fact of all of this, though?

He'd touched me willingly. 

Yes, it was only with the tip of his cloth covered nose, but it was... I'd never seen him touch anyone like that. Not  _ever_. 

He sparred, and shook hands when the need arose, but that was entirely different. It felt like...

I reached out and grasped his chin gently, another echo of yesterday's conversation, and studied his eye warily. 

He allowed the movement, the touch, and even the inspection with an air of apparent disinterest. 

His eye gave away the game, though. 

It darted over my features almost feverishly. 

It felt like, maybe, he was possibly a bit nervous over my next move. 

It struck me that there was a lot of trust being placed upon me. To allow these touches on my whims, when he had no idea where they might lead, like this...

Perhaps that was the real question. 

Where did he want these touches to lead?

I smiled genuinely. 

"Alright. I know how bored you must be, so I'll indulge you. Even if you're only making fun of me for sport."

Three times now, I'd touched him. Each time had been allowed. He hadn't in any way showed an aversion to my touch... but neither had he shown any obvious indication that he genuinely liked or welcomed it. 

_Interesting_. 

I drew my hand back but held his eye as he replied. 

"I do a great many things for entertainment. I admit that freely. But that and this are very different things. I am in no way making fun of you."

I smiled again. He was trying to reassure me.

"So  _serious_  today, Kakashi-san. Now I'm the one who's flattered. I daresay you're never this serious unless you're in the midst of battle... Is that what this is, a battle?"

His jovial and disarming tone returned. 

"I'm not sure what you mean, sensei. However, I'm sure you're aware that when it comes to battle... I  _never_  lose."

I laughed. Riotous and long. 

When I wiped the tears that had begun to form at the corners of my eyes away after I'd settled down again, I looked back to him. 

He looked for all the world like he was exactly where he wanted to be. 

His eye was pinned to my flushed cheeks and my wide grin. 

"I see the lesson has already begun."

I laughed again and patted his shoulder gently, just to see if he'd let me, and breathed out a reply.

"Indeed... And I expect your full attention. A student must always work just as hard as their sensei on the materials to be learned."

His chin was once again propped up on his palm. His bowl had been pushed aside though. 

"Oh you definitely have my attention, Iruka. And I always work hard... Especially in my studies."

I blinked at the sound of my name and it's obvious lack of honorifics. 

Everything he does is intended for some purpose. I knew this well. 

He'd chosen that moment to attempt a more familiar relationship with me. 

The way he'd said the last statement was full of possible innuendo, but it was again said with such a serious tone, so it changed the usual sound of our banter drastically. 

I chose my next words and tone carefully as I schooled my features into my patented bland-teacher-face. There was only one way to know if he actually was flirting again. 

I let my eyes drag appraisingly down over his slouched shoulders and chest at a leisurely pace, before bringing my eyes back up to his face. 

"That's very good to hear, Kakashi. I can be rather strict, you know. Rigorous. I wouldn't want to have to slow my pace just so that you might keep up."

His pupil dilated once again, and his breath hitched ever so slightly. 

So, I  _did_  have some effect on him. 

And it seemed to assuage him slightly when I replied to his subtle overtures in the exact same manner. It felt like we were having two different and distinct conversations at the same time. 

One for everyone around us, and one just underneath it, meant for our ears alone. 

His shoulders minutely relaxed when my words registered on both levels, and I offered him a smile. A small form of apology, because I hadn't even realized he'd been tense to begin with. 

"Though, if I might finish my meal first, I would be much obliged."

He nodded wordlessly and I turned back to my bowl. 

Still warm, and delicious. 

I ate rather quickly, if only to keep from feeling rude. 

He waited patiently, and seemed to be completely content in watching me while I finished my lunch. 

I tried my very best not to blush at the attention, but I wasn't entirely sure that I'd succeeded. 

When I finished, I went to pay my bill but Teuchi-san merely waved me off and motioned to Kakashi. He had somehow paid for the both of us already. 

Seriously, how the hell did he  _do_  that?

For lack of anything else to do, I laughed, and I picked up my nearly forgotten bag from just beside my feet. We made our way out into the day silently. 

Without a word, I set out for home. 

I needed to put my groceries away, and I wanted to get my album back safely as well. 

He fell into step beside me easily. 

The journey home was short, and the shared silence was strangely comfortable. 

Upon arrival, I removed my wards, undid my traps, and unlocked the door. 

"Please come in. I'll just be a few moments."

He nodded to my invitation and stepped in before me. The door closed softly behind me, just as it occurred to me that I hadn't had a guest in ages. The thought made me slightly nervous. 

I set my bag on its usual hook, but didn't bother to remove my sandals as I moved around him and ventured into the kitchen. 

A few minutes later I was nearly finished when his voice called my name from somewhere deeper into the house. 

I frowned and walked out of the kitchen, through my small living room, and into my bedroom. 

He stood at my window, holding the manila envelope I knew had been taped to it just moments before. 

My face went hot as my blood ran cold. It was a very odd sensation, indeed. 

I stepped forward and gently took it from him, noting silently that it was still sealed. 

My relief must have been apparent on my face, as he tilted his head to the side in obvious curiosity. He motioned to the window now behind him. 

"That's a very odd place to receive mail, Iruka..."

The words themselves weren't a question, as bland as they were spoken, but it was in there all the same. 

My blush increased as I carefully tucked the envelope away in my nightstand, so that I might view it later. In private. 

"I seem to have an admirer. He leaves me things sometimes."

It was all I'd intended to say on the matter, but he didn't seem keen to let it go. 

"Leaves you things on your bedroom window? That seems rather curious. Who is it?"

His tone was gentle, light. 

I ducked my head before I could think better of it. But then I decided it'd been the right move anyway. I don't like feeling judged. And I didn't want to actually watch him judge me. 

"I don't know. He hasn't named himself yet."

A long pause followed. When he spoke again, his voice was still gentle, though. 

"You've used that pronoun more than twice now. It's a man? Don't you find this strange? He could be a stalker... Shouldn't you report it?"

His words came out carefully spaced, and he even sounded bored as he posed them. I frowned anyway, suddenly feeling defensive. 

"He's  _not_  a stalker. I was the one who left something for him on my window  _first_. He usually just left things on my front door or my desk before that. Yes, it's odd, but it's also kind of cute. He's done nothing wrong, I'll have you know. Is the idea that someone would find me attractive enough to court so strange? So outlandish? He's sweet, and thoughtful and... Is it really so  _weird_?"

I blinked as a gentle hand appeared on my elbow, squeezing once in an attempt to soothe. His voice changed, came softer now.  

"I don't find the idea of someone courting you strange at all. I merely wondered what you thought about it... Wouldn't someone in your position be at least a  _little_  concerned?"

I hunched my shoulders as I clenched my hands into fists. 

"Perhaps, yes. But he's never overstepped any clear boundary. And his gifts are earnest and simple. He even asks permission to simply think about me. He's not a danger to me. I'm certain if I'd never responded favorably to him, he would have left me alone."

The hand still holding my elbow squeezed once more. Reassuringly. 

"But how can you be sure?"

I sighed in slight irritation. I hadn't been prepared to explain this to anyone, or to be interrogated. And that's certainly what this felt like. Whatever tone he used. 

"Because he's not taking creepy photos of me or doing anything that might remotely scare me. He's been very careful in that way. If anything, between the two of us, he's clearly the more timid one. These gestures are a way to endear himself to me first. I have no doubt he'll come forward eventually. But for right now, for whatever his reasons, he feels he can't. I've gone over many possibilities. It could be a number of things. It could be because he's a man. Though I think I've made it clear that his gender doesn't bother me. It could be because we've never spoken, but I know he likes my voice, so it can't be that. It could be because we may not have had the best of interactions in the past. You aren't the only Jounin I've screamed at over a sloppy mission report. He could be unused to romantic interactions and had no way to start things with me otherwise. He could even simply be afraid of rejection in general. I won't know for sure until he comes to me."

I still didn't meet his eye, but he seemed to take that in stride. It certainly didn't deter him from asking more questions. 

"So he's a Jounin? How do you know that?"

I smiled to myself. That one was easier to explain.

"He's covert, prone to eccentricity, plans carefully, and I've never sensed his presence. Not once. If he's not a Jounin, I'll eat my hair tie. Hell, he may even be ANBU."

His laugh, light and not at all condescending, filled my ears. 

It was a surprisingly  _nice_  laugh. 

"It seems he's not as covert as he'd like to believe, then. Do you have any idea who it might be?"

I shook my head once. 

"Not yet. I only know he's pale, and has a birthmark under the left corner of his lips. But I can't recall anyone on the active duty roster with a birthmark in that spot."

His voice, when he spoke again, was closer. 

"Have you seen him?"

I bit my bottom lip while I had a quick internal debate, only to sigh in defeat. Fuck it. In for a penny...

"Not in person. His gifts to me are mostly photos. Of himself, before you ask. Nothing identifying or truly revealing. Just bits of him. His hand. Or his smile. They're actually very artfully done. He's quite skilled. I've seen a portion of his face, yes, but that hasn't helped me any."

The hand on my elbow disappeared momentarily, only to reappear on the small of my back. 

"Do you  _like_  him, sensei?"

The question came out more intense than I would've expected from him. I frowned curiously and finally lifted my head to meet his eyes. 

Yes,  _eyes_. 

"I don't know yet. I can't know until I spend time with him. Until I get to know him. But it's more than possible. I like his gifts, his words, and his attentions. For now, that's enough."

He was openly taking in my every expression. It seemed like he was studying them, cataloging them. Faced with his Sharingan as I currently was, I realized he quite probably was doing just that. 

"I don't find it strange that you've caught someone's eye, Iruka. There's plenty about you that's more than worth catching an eye on. Sincerely. I think you're amazing."

I blinked in astonishment, and my cheeks were suddenly very warm. 

"Kakashi... that's literally the nicest thing you've ever said to me..."

The hand on my back clenched slightly. 

"What do you think of me?"

It didn't escape my notice that he'd deflected my comment with another question, but I answered him anyways. 

"I think you're exceedingly brilliant, but most likely a little lonely. You're certainly unused to anyone being able to see through the layers you hide behind. And you prefer it that way. I think you're much kinder than you'd have most people believe. I think you pretend to be detached and laid back because you can't stand to let just anyone really see you. I think you feel things very deeply. I think you're probably actually a very intense, serious, and thoughtful person, if a little childish at times. But I'm not  _supposed_  to think any of that... so I pretend not to. Because I was sure you'd rather I didn't, and because... I think you're amazing, too."

I paused to lift my lips in a fond smile, and reached my right hand up, slowly, towards his Hitai-ate... Giving him plenty of time to move away if he liked. 

"And finally, I think that you should close this eye before you hurt yourself. You're on medical leave for Chakra depletion... That's certainly not going to help you get better any faster."

He allowed me to grasp the black fabric, and when he slowly closed that blood-red left eye, I took it for the permission that it was. Gently, and with great care, I slid the Hitai-ate down over his bisected eyelid. Once it was set back into place, l turned my attentions slightly to the left, and stared up into his still exposed eye. 

"Iruka, you really are so very  _kind_."

For the first time, it struck me that he might be using the word 'kind' instead of the words he  _really_  wanted to use. 

Because the way he said it now, here, in the middle of my bedroom, felt like it meant something else entirely. 

I wanted to laugh, because it would make sense that this too would be another layer to hide behind. 

"Perhaps one day you'll use the words you really  _mean_ , instead of hiding them within others that you know will be overlooked."

I don't really know how it happened. Perhaps he'd been moving so slowly that I hadn't noticed until now, but either way, I realized I was almost pressed against him. Nearly chest to chest. With the hand on my back holding me in place. My own traitorous hands were on his upper arms, though I had no memory of putting them there. We weren't actually touching aside from our respective hands... but the distance was only a couple of centimetres at most. 

His eye was glittering again in the light that filled my room, with something I couldn't rightly read. Not entirely. There was pleasure in there, as well as something else...

"Sensei is very adept at looking beneath the underneath... I have chosen my teacher well. I'm learning quite a bit already."

I realized that was as much confirmation as I was going to get on the subject for the moment, but that was alright. It was fun talking to him in this way. Because once again we were having two different conversations. He certainly knew how to keep me on my toes. 

"I'm delighted to have a student take such a keen interest in his studies. But today's lesson isn't over just yet."

I moved to back away, out of the one armed hold he'd gotten around me, but he pulled me right back to him. Scratch that, he pulled me even  _closer_. I thought my face was going to catch fire at any moment.  

Because now we were actually chest to chest. 

I could feel him  _breathing_. 

Gods above, but I hadn't been prepared for that. 

"Maa, sensei... can't we take a small break? I promise to review today's lesson  _thoroughly_..."

He sounded every bit the petulant whiny student, but I wasn't fooled. 

He wasn't trying to make me laugh, or to annoy me this time. 

He was asking me to stay like this, in his grasp, for a little while longer. 

He was asking my permission. Maybe not outright... But he was still asking in a way that he knew I'd understand. 

Asking without asking. 

That was so very like him. 

But I was torn. 

I didn't know quite how to respond. Because while I'd been learning this side of Kakashi that I'd never seen before, and while it intrigued me, and drew me to him... I couldn't help but think of my photographer in that moment. 

I didn't know him, and I hadn't promised him anything, but this felt... This moment wasn't some game. Kakashi was being serious, intensely so, about whatever this was happening here between us. 

And I didn't want my would-be suitor to be hurt. 

"I know you're thinking about him, Iruka... But it's alright. I'm not pressing for anything. Nothing more than this. You are free to do whatever you want. You aren't betraying anyone. Not him, nor me. Just a moment or two of your warmth, of this closeness... That's all I'm asking for. Please?"

His words and demeanor were more open and raw than I'd ever seen from him before. 

He stood at his full height, his eye pleading wordlessly as it too held me in place. 

For just a moment, he'd dropped his armor, all of those layers. 

He was laid bare. 

Even while his mask still hid his face. 

How did he  _do_  that?

I sucked in a breath and wrapped both arms around him in lieu of a reply. 

Because there was no way I could ever refuse such a precious gift. And because I didn't trust my voice at the moment. 

He trembled slightly, and his breath caught when I laid my head against his shoulder. Both so miniscule that I'd never have noticed if I weren't plastered against him as I was. 

His other arm came around me, and I was enveloped within a world that consisted of only him. I let my eyes fall shut so that I might fully savor it all. 

His body heat.

His touch. 

His scent. 

It was thoroughly intoxicating. 

"So kind."

I chuckled softly and turned my face towards him, buried my nose in the space where his neck and shoulder met. The smell of the forest and some sort of light spice was stronger there. 

It was perfect. 

I didn't want to let go. 

A warm palm slid up from my back to cup the back of my neck, and traced soothing circles over the delicate flesh he found there with an errant thumb. It was my body that trembled lightly this time. 

" _Kakashi_..."

It was a gasp, a plea, and a prayer all in one breath. Encompassed in just his name. Sighed out from my lips and directly into his skin.

He tensed, like a viper coiled tight, ready to strike. 

"I... I'm only human, sensei." 

I didn't miss the way his voice, thick and gravelly and tight, wavered. 

It was a warning. 

This man  _wanted_  me. 

He wanted me so badly that the mere suggestion in the way I'd said his name was testing his control. 

At any other moment, the thought alone would jar me, shake me to the core. 

I would deny it, find logical reasons as to why it couldn't be true, and I would be unsettled for hours afterwards. 

People like him, they don't desire plain and ordinary people like me. 

But his arms left no room for any doubt, as tightly as they held me now. 

"Just one more minute, then."

The tension left him and his nose pressed into the top of my head. 

I wished I could've felt his heartbeat. I wanted to know if it was pounding, like mine was. 

His arms pulled away slowly, far too soon in my opinion. But I made no move to stop him. Even if all I wanted to do was pull him right back in again. He didn't go far though, just a half of a step. I got the feeling he was just as reluctant to me go, too. 

"I've learned a great deal today, Iruka. Thank you. May I... May I come again? I would like to learn more... I'd like to learn everything."

Again he'd reverted to our double conversation. The more he did so, the more I found I really liked it. It was something only we did. Like a secret code that children use to talk around other people who weren't allowed in. 

Something about the way he'd said that, though... so properly, so earnestly. The words he chose, and the openness with which he spoke them... It all reminded me of something. 

But I pushed the thought aside.

I had more important things to think about. 

I took a moment to drink him in. And while I did, I thought about our conversations within conversations. I thought about all the different ways he'd looked at me today. Including the anxious look that currently sat within the dark orb he'd fixed upon me. I thought about the way he'd let me really see him, for just a moment.  

My lips quirked up only slightly at first, and when his eye slid to my lips to follow the movement, a full beaming smile bloomed. Even as I flushed in nervous excitement. I lifted a hand to scratch at my scar. A nervous habit I can't seem to shake. 

"I think I would like that very much..."

Another echo, but his reply wouldn't match my original one. I knew that it couldn't. But as his eye lit up, I knew he'd followed my train of thought, anyway. And that was just as good. 

"Me too. I... I really enjoyed spending time with you today. And I'm looking forward to doing it again. But, I've taken up enough of your day, so I think I'll let you enjoy what's left of it in peace."

He was leaving? Already?

But, but... it was so soon. I wanted him to stay, but I didn't want to be rude because he may have things to do, so I ended up not even knowing what to say. 

My silence must have looked like acquiescence because he seemed to smile and then stepped around me to make his way to the front door. 

I followed on his heels, frowning all the way. He'd opened the door and made it out onto my porch before I'd found the nerve to capture one of his wrists and speak. 

"When?"

I probably sounded like an idiot, and I have no idea what he saw when he stopped in his tracks to turn and look into my eyes. Whatever it was, he seemed to like it, though. Because he turned his wrist in my grasp and twined our fingers together as he bent to my eye level. 

"When, sensei?"

I swallowed audibly as he squeezed my hand to urge me on, and to soothe. I found I loved the way it felt, his warmth within my grasp, again. 

"When can I see you again?"

I sounded too eager, and it embarrassed me greatly... but I absolutely  _had_  to know. 

I couldn't let him walk away until I knew for certain that we would be seeing each other like this again, and soon. 

His free hand was suddenly upon my cheek. Caressing my cheekbone at first, then sure and gentle fingers trailed down to my jawline, before coming to rest on my chin. My lips parted in surprise when his thumb smoothed a line across the skin just below my bottom lip. 

"Iruka, you're making it very hard to remain a gentleman.  _Heavens_... It's like you're begging to be kissed. You don't have to worry. I'm not going to disappear... I'll come to you whenever you want. When would you like to see me again?"

I swallowed at his words as I struggled to keep my breathing within its natural rhythm. My face had steadily grown darker with every syllable he'd uttered, and I suddenly desperately wished that he  _would_  kiss me. 

"Tomorrow... can I see you tomorrow? I have classes during the morning but I'm free after two... Sometime afterwards, maybe?"

A small chuckle filled the space between us as he nodded his assent. 

"Then tomorrow it is. And it can't come soon enough..."

He adjusted his hold on my hand and lifted it up between us. 

My eyes were held captive as he bent a little further and placed a gentle, cloth covered kiss just below my knuckles. 

"Until then... be well." 

He waited for my own nod of understanding before gently releasing me. Then he stood, bowed, and turned to leave. 

I stayed on my porch and watched him go, until he disappeared completely. 

And it was then, just after the last of him slipped from my view, that something occurred to me. 

We'd shared a meal together... and he'd payed. Then he walked me home. We spent private time with each other, and got know one another a little better. Established a rapport and comfortable dynamic. He'd asked me what I'd thought of him, told me he thought I was amazing. He'd held me, but kept it innocent. He'd asked if he could call upon me again, we'd held hands.... And he'd left in a proper and timely manner, with a kiss on my hand and a promise to meet tomorrow. 

Had that been... 

Had that been a  _date_?

Holy shit! That crazy Jounin had  _tricked_  me into a date!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

An hour later, my groceries were all put away, and I'd spent the rest of that time contemplating the entire date I'd apparently gone on today over tea. 

Kakashi was definitely strange. He could have simply asked me. Though I do understand why he might have been a little reluctant... it doesn't mean he can just trick me like that. 

He really was very sweet though, and surprisingly romantic.  

But damn him. 

He knew very well that I'd figure it out, and he also knew that by the time I did, he'd know whether or not it would matter. 

And at this point, it didn't. 

Because I actually  _like_  the jerk.

I rubbed my scar in irritation and set my teacup on the table before standing and making my way into my room. 

A few moments later, I'd gathered up all of my photographer's previous gifts as well as his newest unopened photo. Now, I sat on the floor in front of my coffee table, and reviewed each one in order,  as I placed them into the album I'd just bought. 

When all the rest were safely settled into their new home, I set the album aside and went about opening the new one. 

He was laying down on his stomach this time, his blanket covered his left arm and shoulder. Said blanket dipped away and left his back totally exposed, then came up again just below the dip of his tailbone. It curled tastefully over the expanse of his bottom, but left a small portion of it still visible along his right hip. Hinting at what lay beneath. His right leg was drawn up and bent, almost touching the tip of his right elbow. His arm held a black pillow over his face, leaving only his chin and throat in view, and he looked for all the world like he was asleep. 

His back was well defined, muscles apparent as they bent and dipped in his relaxed position. I bit my bottom lip as I traced their lines with a careful finger. 

When I turned it over, a small letter awaited my eyes.

**_Iruka,_**

**_I want to know you, too. I want to know what you look like when you laugh, and cry, and every expression in between. I want to know what kind of dreams you have at night. I want to know what troubles you during the day. I want to know your desires, your hopes, and your fears. I want to know all of it._**

**_I want to know everything._**

**_But you might not want that... Not when you know me. That is my biggest fear._**

**_I promise I will come to you. When I do, I hope you won't be angry. I saw no other way to convey my feelings._**

**_May I wait a little longer, though?_**

**_I don't want to end this just yet._**

**_I want to keep it for a short while more._**

**_~ Your Photographer_**

I read it twice and smiled. Because while he detailed what he'd wanted to know of me, he'd answered it all as if I'd been able to ask him in return, myself. 

He hoped I wouldn't be angry. He feared coming forward and losing me completely. He detailed his wants, and I already knew his dreams. 

My photographer really is very sweet. 

I carefully added it into the album I'd set aside earlier, and stood to make some more tea. 

Some ten minutes later found me out on my porch, our book in hand, with a fresh steaming cup on the table before me. 

"I know you're worried, and I can't say how I'll react until the moment comes, but for now... I understand. I'll wait until you're ready. But I'd like to be honest with you, too. I spent time with someone else today. I hope that doesn't hurt you to know. I hope you understand that while I like your attentions, very much... I'm drawn to him as well. I'm sorry. I'm seeing him again tomorrow, but I'll read for you once I get home."

Silence was my only reply for the moment. But I hadn't expected any less. 

I took a sip of my tea, and opened our book. 

The next few hours were once again wiled away while reading.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now then duckies, I do hope you all liked the first installment. 
> 
> Rating is for later chapters. 
> 
> This story will have three parts total, I think. 
> 
> Did you like it?
> 
> Does it suck?
> 
> Do let me know!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~The Lab Rat


	2. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of the darlings who showed me love, and are enjoying this errant extended dream along with me, I sincerely thank you. 
> 
> A special thanks to those sweet four who took the time to comment. You're all splendid beyond measure. And I hope you enjoy this installment just as much.
> 
> This chapter gets pretty steamy, and if you've forgotten the rating attached to this piece, I implore you to check it again. 
> 
> If you aren't a fan, I'm not sure what you'd be doing here, but I felt the need to warn you anyway. 
> 
> Please hit the kudos button if you like it, and drop me a comment with anything you'd like to say. 
> 
> I'm not quite done with chapter three yet, but I'm too eager to see how the second part is recieved to wait. 
> 
> Now then, I'll let you all get to the good bits. 
> 
> On with the story!

 

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When I awoke the following morning, my window was empty. It had simply become a habit to check, so I found my eyes drawn to it quite often. 

I stretched and headed for my bathroom, to get ready for the day. 

I was gone for a half an hour at most, as I'd showered, and moved through my usual morning routine. I swept back into the room just as my fingers were tying my Hitai-ate on, my usual ponytail already in place. 

But my feet felt as though they'd transformed into cinderblocks in the instant I crossed the threshold. 

Why?

Well... There was an envelope on my window. 

I sucked in a nervous breath, because I knew full well that this would be his reply to the words I'd spoken to him yesterday. I knew, because he wanted me to read them  _before_  I left for the Academy. 

Before I met with  _Kakashi_. 

I opened the window and the envelope in mere seconds, even with the slight tremor my hands had developed. 

He was sitting cross legged in his bed, facing the camera, and shirtless. The usual black blanket pooled low around his bare hips, and over his lap. Obscuring everything beneath it. Once again I couldn't see his face, but the tilt of his chin suggested he was looking at the open palms he had resting upon his knees. 

It gave off the overwhelming feeling that his arms were oddly vacant, like they were lacking something vital, and he couldn't figure out why... it spoke of utter loneliness. 

I pulled in another heavy breath and turned the photo over. 

**_Sensei,_**

**_You have nothing to apologize for. Truly. I want a great many things, but nothing you don't offer freely, and without worry. I would give anything to hold you in my arms and keep you there, but that isn't owed to me. You owe me nothing. You owe nothing to anyone. You are free to spend your time as you see fit, with whomever you choose. As you will always be. Never would I attempt to stifle you._**

**_Do not fret... I've never presumed to think of you as mine._**

**_I only know that I am yours._**

**_~ Your Photographer_**

I turned back to the photograph on the other side and ran my gaze over his barren arms once more. 

Both of them had told me that all of this was alright. 

But it wasn't. 

I want to get closer to them both and that, that just felt so very wrong to me. 

So selfish. 

I set the picture down on my nightstand carefully and turned back to my still open window. 

"I know you're there... and I know you can see me."

I took a couple of steps back and untied my Hitai-ate, then lowered it over my eyes and tied it tightly once more. 

"I won't look, you have my word. So... come!"

Not a moment later, I heard the barest whisper of a thud as he landed before me. Though I'm certain he could've come in without making any sound at all. The small noise was purely for my benefit. My photographer really was considerate. 

"I can't promise you anything. I know you've both said that it doesn't bother either of you, but it bothers me. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I'm attracted to both of you. It doesn't feel right. I'll have to choose soon. So, I can't promise you anything... But I  _can_  give you something."

I paused and took a breath. I knew he wouldn't speak. He was too careful to give himself away like that. We were both showing an incredible amount of trust in each other. I'd blinded myself, and invited in a stranger. He trusted me not to remove that blindfold. 

With that in mind, I lifted my arms up in a clear invitation. A single word falling from my lips. 

"Come."

I had expected him to simply take the step forward into my arms. So I was caught completely unawares when heat settled against my back, and strong arms came around my middle. His palms found purchase flat against my vest just over my abs, and I moved my arms to rest them over his. Weight settled against my left shoulder as he probably rested his chin upon it and squeezed me closer. 

He was taller than me. A thought I'd revisit later. 

One of his hands moved to cover one of mine and he used a finger to tap out a 'thank you' to me in Morse code. 

I smiled at his intelligence and ingenuity. And even pressed against me as he was, I felt nothing of his Chakra. Definitely a Jounin, then. 

"This time, in the photo... you looked so lonely. Like your arms were empty and you had no idea why. Even without any expression or facial features to convey that, it was obvious..."

'I am not lonely now. My arms are not empty.'

I laughed and nodded gently. 

"That's true. Thank you for trusting me like this. I've really wanted to talk to you."

'You trusted me first. So many times. It is nothing to trust you in return. We can talk now if you have some time.'

"I have a little. I've been wondering why someone so talented, attractive, and sweet as you are, would be so shy... You must have many potential lovers to choose from."

'Even if that were true. None of them are you.'

"But why me? I'm not... I don't understand."

'You are beautiful. So full of life. So feisty yet kind. So wilful and brave. So expressive. Sensei is beloved by many. And is loved by me.'

"Why this way? Why choose this way to woo me?"

'Because I wanted the chance to be seen for who I really am and for my true feelings. Before you knew my name.'

"I see you now. And I know your feelings... All that's left is your name."

'That is true. But I am afraid.'

"Why?"

'Many reasons. The biggest of which is that I do not want to lose you.'

"I can't think of a single man I'd reject if they turned out to be you."

'I can think of one. I want you to know that I am serious about you. Incredibly so. Please remember that.'

"I will. I promise. Can I talk with you again? I have to go, but I have so many questions... So many things to say... and I've run out of time."

'I will come to you whenever you want. All you have to do is call for me.'

I smiled and tightened my hold on his arms for just a moment. 

"Thank you."

'No. Thank you. I eagerly await our next encounter. You carry my heart wherever you go. So be well.'

I wanted to stop him from pulling away, but I knew that was foolish. I had to leave and that meant so did he. But it would've been nice to stay in this moment for a little while longer. 

How is it that he'd been ensnared by someone so boring and utterly ordinary as me?

It made little sense.

"You say these things so easily... How? How can you love me so much already?"

His heat returned suddenly, searing my back just as his now tight hold around me stole my breath. He began to tap gently on the back of my palm once more. Fervently though. It felt almost desperate. 

'I have been yours for years. This is not new. This is not simple infatuation. I long for you. I dream of you. This is not obsession. I want for you but would never take anything not willingly given. I simply knew no other way to approach you. I do not want to scare you away. But neither do I want you to doubt me. Tell me how to prove my sincerity. Name it. Anything you wish will be done. I swear.'

"Kiss me."

The words were out before I'd even had time to think. His entire body went stock still against me. I couldn't even feel him breathe. I pressed on anyway.

"Kiss me with everything, everything you feel. Show me."

A low sound filled the air and bounced off of the walls of my modest bedroom. It was something between a desperate whine and an approving growl, and it made me shiver. As did the loss of his warmth against me. 

Gentle hands appeared on my jaw, cupped it tenderly, reverently... and tilted my face up. Soft, full lips pressed against my own and I blindly reached for him, catching my fingers on what must have been a vest, to pull him closer. 

Those lips pulled away and returned several times, so softly... but with such  _longing_. 

"More...  _please_."

He obliged instantly. 

Wet heat ran across my bottom lip and I opened to him with a gasp. 

And then he was there, soft muscle stroking against my tongue. Tasting me, teasing me... gods, worshiping me. I whined this time, and sought to return his attentions. Curling around the heat in my mouth and pulling him into that age old and familiar dance. But with him, it was somehow made brand new again. 

I don't know if it was the sound I'd made, the way I'd responded to him, or both... but suddenly the whole kiss changed, shifted. 

A possessive growl reverberated against my tongue, an arm appeared, encircling my waist to pull me tight against firm muscle, and then he was dominating me. Need and want and toe-curling lust mixed together with an underlying oh-so-tender affection. I couldn't breathe, my head was spinning. 

But I didn't care. 

I opened further for him, returning the passionate embrace as best I could, moaning all the while. Being blindfolded had the whole experience amplified to such a degree that I was quite literally shaking with need. 

And that was before he'd spun me and started walking me backwards. He pulled his lips away without warning and I was so distraught I almost begged him to come back... but then I was being bent backwards and slowly lowered down, and realization dawned. He held me tenderly, exceedingly careful not to let me fall, even though I'd only fall onto the mattress if he did simply let go. It pulled at my heart, being treated so. Like I was precious. 

"Don't stop..."

It was a breathless and pleading sound, and I barely registered that it was my own voice that had made it. I was panting, and trying to pull him closer. I knew he was watching me now. I could  _feel_  his eyes. I wondered at how I must look to him. Face flushed, panting, blindfolded, and frantically trying to pull him back to me. And then, after a long moment he was there once more... but this time he was pressing me down into my bed, his body covering mine like a blanket, stealing my breath and making my heartbeat pound in my ears.

I nipped at his lips, and arched against him... wanting,  _needing_  more friction. More heat. More of his kiss. He moaned into me, the first one I'd managed to pull from him since our lips had met, and I shivered. Gods  _yes_. I lifted my legs, wrapped them around him, and arched again. I wanted him to moan once more. One more time. I needed it more than I needed air to breathe. Instead, he pulled his lips away, sucked in a breath,  _growled_  into my ear, and thrust down. 

 _Hard_. 

I ground back against him, moved with him, squeezed my arms around him and groaned into the air. He shifted, gained leverage, and his whole body rolled into mine, like a wave as it crashes gracefully into the shore. Once, twice... more. So many times. Too many to keep count of. I planted my right foot onto the mattress and strained to meet him. 

Over and over again. 

Much more of this and I knew I'd lose it completely. Like a virginal Genin. I knew it with every cell in my body, but I didn't want it to end. 

Because it was so very  _good_. 

It was almost too much. 

Too-much-gods- _more_. 

The sensations he gave me and the emotion he managed to imbue them with were irresistible, and I was overcome with all of it. It was easy to feel how much he wanted me, cared for me... his passion and affection was all around me. 

They were in his lips and tongue, in his touch, and in the obvious physical reaction to our heated play that was pressed tightly against my own answering desire. 

The flimsy layers between us did nothing to hide the way his arousal strained against me, the way the length of him pulsed and throbbed, seemingly begging for more. 

I bucked once again, and keened lowly at the pleasure it wrought... but instead of answering me with more kisses, he gently took hold of my wrists and pinned them above my head, ceasing all sensuous movement. A finger tapping against my open palm caught my attention, and pulled me out of the dreamlike haze I'd fallen into. 

'I am sorry. I took it too far. It was too much. Too good. I lost control. Please forgive me.'

"It's okay, I wanted you to... Can't you feel how much I enjoyed it?"

Another low moan, but this one was in my ear, not breathed into my mouth. 

It was so very  _hot_. 

"Fuck. That's such a pretty sound. You're driving my crazy. And that is so much more than okay, so don't you dare apologize. If I had my way, we wouldn't have stopped until we were well and truly finished. You have more control than you realize, my photographer. Far more than I do."

Another low growl filled the air, and his hips twitched into me ever so slightly. 

'You are heavily testing that control. I am at my limit. And you still need to go.'

Gods  _dammit_ , but he was right. I'm not ashamed to admit that I pouted, and his body shook above me as if he might be silently laughing. 

'You are so lovely like this. Radiant. Never could I have imagined to see you in such a state. I do not want let you out of my arms.'

"And I don't want to leave them, but I really do have to go."

Soft heat sealed over my lips, ever so sweetly.

'One for the road.'

I smiled and kissed back.

'Until next we meet. Stay safe and be well.'

All at once, he was gone. 

Groaning in frustration, I sat up, untied my Hitai-ate and made my way back into the bathroom to fix my ponytail. 

My pupils were blown wide as they stared back at me in the mirror. I looked positively disheveled, and thoroughly kissed. 

I ran a finger over a sensitive and slightly kiss-swollen bottom lip. It tingled pleasantly. 

Heavens, but that man could  _kiss_. 

I cleared my throat, fixed my hair and tied on my Hitai-ate once more. 

On my way through the bedroom, I carefully retrieved the photo and placed it within the drawer of my nightstand until I had the time to put it away properly later on. 

Moments after that, I was off and running. 

Literally. 

As I was now twelve minutes behind schedule... I had no other choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day went by much faster than I was used to. 

It could've been because I was left spacing out and thoroughly distracted through most of it. Thinking of both of them in turns left me with little to no focus at all. 

But one could hardly blame me. 

I jumped when the last bell rang. The children whooped and exited in a stampede.

Laughing, I shook my head at both myself, and at their antics, while I slung my messenger bag around me and over one shoulder. 

Moments later I nearly jumped again. For there in the hall, I found Kakashi leaning against the opposite wall. 

Guilt flooded my brain and my heart simultaneously. 

With everything that had happened this morning, it became difficult to face him, and I'd nearly ducked my eyes in shame. 

I felt truly awful, but I smiled in welcome anyway.

He'd said it was okay, that I was betraying no one... but if that were true, I wouldn't be left with this sinking feeling deep in my gut.  

He was reading one of his terrible orange books again, but once he spotted my approach... he pulled out some sort of bookmark, saved his page, and closed the book. 

"Iruka... You look splendid today."

In a move almost too quick to follow, his book was gone entirely as he moved into his usual slouch and took a step closer. 

"I'm happy to see that you look your usual self, Kakashi. I very much prefer it when you are rested and healthy."

He lifted a hand to scratch the back if his head in what seemed to be a nervous gesture. But with him, one never really knew. 

"Luckily, I heal quickly. Hokage-sama still won't let me take any missions though. She really is too strict."

I couldn't help but laugh. 

"I should thank her then. I wouldn't have been able to see you today if you were declared mission ready. You'd already be gone."

His hand gently caught my elbow, and I glanced down at it curiously before meeting his eye. That sharp dark orb trapped me in place, the emotion emanating from its depths was extraordinarily fierce. 

" _Never_. I would never leave you waiting. Nor would I have missed today... Not for anything."

I blushed deeply as the earnest words tugged harshly at my heartstrings, and glanced down to my feet. If only so that I could breathe again. I cleared my throat and nodded. 

"So what shall we do with our afternoon?"

He didn't seem to mind that I'd changed the subject. His reply a moment later was as happy as I'd ever heard him sound.  

"Maa, sensei... I thought we could have a picnic by the river. What do you think?"

A smile floated across my lips and I nodded once. 

"If we stop by my house I can prepare us a basket..."

He bent smoothly, retrieving a wicker picnic basket from the floor beside him, and held it up for my inspection. 

"I took the liberty of preparing one, myself."

He sounded inordinately proud of his forethought. It really was very cute. The urge to tease him was strong, so I arched a playful brow. 

"But what if I'd declined? What would you have done, then?"

One of his shoulders lifted smoothly in a half shrug as his free hand slid into his pocket. 

"Probably tossed it in a dumpster somewhere. I would be happy no matter what we decided to do. Simply being near you is more than enough for me, sensei... Shall we?"

His pocketed hand escaped its cloth prison and lifted toward the door, and I nodded once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day was warm, but breezy, and when we finally reached the river just beyond the training grounds, we picked a shady spot right near the bank. 

We'd walked in silence, but it'd been a comfortable one, and we'd stolen glances and flashed small smiles at one another the entire way. At least I thought that's the expression he probably wore.

Kakashi set down his basket and opened the lid. A flash of red as a blanket was produced and unfurled in less time then I could blink. My lips pulled up into a pleased grin as I bent and settled down atop it. 

One by one he pulled things out and set them down. A decent bottle of white wine came first, followed by two stem-less wine glasses. A small wrapped plate of finger sandwiches was set beside them. Then a container of cheeses came next, along with another container of crackers. He opened the wine and poured us each a generous cup and we toasted silently. I watched him over the rim of my glass as he delved into the cheese and crackers, then slipped my gaze away so that he might eat comfortably. 

Looking out over the river and to the forest behind it, I reclined on my left hand and sighed happily. I hadn't known what to expect from him today, but this was certainly very nice. 

It seemed a shame for me to have to break the mood. 

"So when were you going to tell me that yesterday had been a date?"

His laugh was full and rich as it filled the open air. 

"I hadn't intended to hide it. Was it not made perfectly obvious by the end?"

I sighed, knowing that my next words would sound as put upon as I felt. 

"Generally, the other person is also aware that they are on a date,  _beforehand_. I do believe that to be common courtesy. I'm also _not_ a fan of being manipulated."

It was a long moment before he nodded carefully in understanding, and his eye moved down to stare into his glass. Apparently debating with himself. And then he sighed.

"It was not my intent to be manipulative. Nor did I mean to offend. I didn't think you'd agree to spend time with me in the first place, truth be told. And so, I'm sorry. It's just... You've been different with me lately. More responsive to my attentions, more and more aware of me. And then I was sharing a meal with you, albeit by coincidence, and you were laughing so joyfully. It was a sight I'll never forget. I wanted nothing more than to see it again. Every day if I could manage it... so I only sought to try. It wasn't pre-planned, if that eases your mind. It was simply an opportunity I was not going to let slip away."

I was openly gaping at him. Not only did he seem perfectly sincere, but there was no hidden meaning to decipher within his words, for once. It seemed he was being entirely straightforward, and I wasn't expecting that. Not by a long shot. 

"More responsive? Do you mean to say that every bad mission report, every ridiculous excuse, all of our bickering... that was..."

He seemed genuinely amused as he moved down to lay on his right side, propping his head up on his right arm and palm. 

"I was flirting with you, yes."

The way he said it, so directly, so simply, had me a little floored. 

"Couldn't you have just told me? Or asked me out to dinner?"

His reply was almost immediate. 

"I calculated the chances of you accepting such an invitation from me to be absolutely dismal at best. We have had many interactions, but you've been angered by them more often than not. I've also never seen you return another man's attentions, so that was a major factor."

I took a moment to process, using a sip from my glass to cover it. I had too many questions. It took a little time to figure out which I'd like to ask first. He didn't seem to mind waiting. 

"And recently you felt that your odds would increase?"

His glass was empty, and the containers were half empty as well. How the hell did he do that? I nearly laughed, but moved to grab the bottle and fill his glass instead. 

He looked up at me intensely while I leaned closer to him to do so.

"Ah, but they have. We are on a date now, aren't we? You haven't yelled at me, even though you were obviously upset while thinking you'd been maneuvered according to my designs. You've been so very different lately, sensei. Is this change because of your admirer?"

I went very still as I set the bottle down and glanced away from him. 

"Perhaps that's true. It is a wonderful thing, to be loved. It can soften any heart. We can come back to him in a minute, though. I'm more concerned with something you said a moment ago. You've never seen me return another man's attentions... I've not received attentions from them, nor any women, in quite some time now. Without any standard to judge by, you can't possibly come to any sort of conclusion... So why would you assume to be rejected on that basis?"

The sound of his light chuckle drew my eyes back to him. 

"You've not received any recently from women. That is true. Men, however, are another thing altogether. You're actually approached quite often, by many male Shinobi. Haven't you noticed?"

I blinked twice in surprise. Because no, I hadn't. I chuckled, and tried to wave the words away. 

"That can't be true..."

He cut me off, but very gently. 

"Izumo-san attempts to draw your eye regularly. Aoba has tried, but he's very shy to begin with, so I can see why you might not have noticed his subtle hints. Before they became an item, Gemma was always bringing you small gifts and Raido used to flirt with you constantly. There are many others, but you've never responded favorably to any of them... Not until the other day."

I stole a piece of cheese and smiled. 

"When I very publicly teased you back. I see."

I'm not sure how I knew, as I couldn't see it, but I could tell he was positively grinning.

"Yes. I quite enjoyed that, by the way. Being the sole focus of your attention has always been a favorite of mine, even when it's because you're angry... but that particular response had me completely mesmerised. Many in that room, regardless of gender, were quite jealous of me, and I was so ridiculously elated. I'm not sure if you're aware, but it was very close to a public declaration of intent... To most everyone there, it did appear as if you were getting ready to claim me as your own, and that I would do well to wait patiently until you do. Your very words eluded to it." 

My face was steadily heating as he spoke, and when he finished I thought it might actually catch fire. Because now that I reviewed what I had said, it was obvious that his words held some significant truth. 

"Your reply, in that context, then..."

He was closer now, refilling my own glass, and his tone became rather intimate, low and near husky. I hadn't even noticed when he'd sat back up again. 

"Was and is a resounding yes. Indeed."

He remained close, and when I looked up into his eye, I frowned. 

"You're waiting for me... to claim you. To make you mine."

The way I'd said it wasn't a question, but he nodded all the same. Like he'd instinctively known that it was. 

"And if I don't? You would, what? Just keep waiting?"

His free hand covered the one I had resting on the blanket between us. 

"If that's what it takes. I have no interest in anyone else. Waiting doesn't bother me."

I ducked my head as he ran his thumb over mine. 

"I don't know why the both of you are so focused on me. I'm sure either of you could have anyone you wanted. You certainly could have someone more attractive, more powerful..."

Another hand appeared under my chin, to coax my eyes back up to him.

"The one I want is you. If that's your logic, does that mean I can have you?" 

His tone was light, but the question was still so very serious. As was his gaze. He continued on when I didn't readily reply. 

"Power only concerns me insofar as protecting this village and keeping my precious people safe. My partner is not someone who needs to worry about that... I have enough of my own. And there is no one more beautiful in my eyes than you are Iruka. Not in all of Konoha, or anywhere else."

I bit my bottom lip, and lowered my eyes, in lieu of ducking my head. 

"I should tell you, I've kissed him. I have no idea who he is, but I kissed him... invited him into my room, and asked him to show me his feelings. If I hadn't had to leave for work, it may have gone even further."

My heart was heavy, and my stomach sank along with it. He'd surely leave now, and it'd be my own doing. But I couldn't stand not telling him. He needed to know. He'd been so very honest with me today, and he deserved the same in return. 

"Do you regret it?"

His tone was bland, yet still somehow soft. It gave away nothing. I shook my head in answer, because no... I really didn't. 

"You're worried about my feelings, then?"

I nodded, too afraid to face him, or even speak. 

"You are so very kind."

I smiled, despite myself. Again, it was clear to me that the words he wanted to say were hidden within that last word, but I indulged him all the same.  

"And how is that in any way kind?"

His thumb was drawing senseless patterns on the side of my palm, just under my thumb. 

"There was no need for you to tell me such a private thing. You're afraid it will hurt me, but you want to be completely honest at the same time. You respect me, and my feelings enough to speak the truth. You're also clearly worried for my heart and causing it pain. That is very kind, isn't it?"

I shrugged helplessly. His logic wasn't necessarily wrong, but I still felt a sense of wrongdoing in my own actions. 

"I can't keep going like this... I just can't stand it. I'm going to have to decide, and soon. I won't keep doing this to either of you. It isn't fair."

I nearly jumped when his voice, low and gravely and positively sinful, came directly into my left ear. 

"I willingly offer myself up to your scrutiny... You are to decide if I am worthy of your heart. That's all. It's your choice to make, regardless of how anyone else feels. That seems more than fair to me."

So close now. He was leaning his shoulder against mine. That wonderful scent filled my nose once again. Forest and spice, mixed with the aroma of the wine we shared... it was almost intoxicating. I blinked as it became ridiculously clear that he was attempting to seduce me, to make me  _want_  him. 

He obviously didn't understand that he hadn't needed to go to such lengths. I was already thoroughly seduced. 

"I've done nothing to earn your affections as far as I can recall. If anything, I've been an annoyance at best..."

His hand squeezed mine, and his breath puffed gently across my ear.

"Iruka... You've never needed to earn them. I may not know attraction or affection well, but I do know there isn't always a single action or word that causes it to grow. Sometimes a person doesn't even know what sparks it, or when. For me, it's all of the little things. The way you care so _deeply_. The way you smile, with your whole face. The feisty nature that lurks just beneath that polite mask you wear. The way nothing ever seems to scare you..." My lungs were burning. And it took a moment to register that it was because I needed to breathe. For his part, he didn't seem to share my problem, and continued to speak effortlessly. "If you doubt that I could feel this way... Shall I prove it you? Tell me how to show you that I'm serious. Name it, anything... I'll do whatever you ask. I swear.  _Please_. I want to. Desperately."

I'd never heard him beg for anything before, and I shivered. 

For the obvious thrill it sent down my spine, and because his last words were so similar to those of my photographer merely a few hours prior. 

There was so much trust placed in me with that statement.

I could ask him for something utterly ridiculous. The prankster still lurking within me kind of enjoyed the possibility. I could demand something silly, or juvenile. Or even just something he might not be prepared to do.

Anything was a very broad range.

"I think it's a stretch to say anything... what if I wanted something outrageous?"

He shrugged my question away, the tip of his nose just brushing against my cheek. 

"I meant what I said, sensei. Anything."

I  leaned back just a little as I searched his eye, arched a challenging brow, and grinned.

"What if I wanted to see your face?"

I'd only meant to lighten the mood, because I was so thrown. Twice in one day I'd been given these words. It was almost too much for me to think about. 

I thought he'd simply laugh and tell me to be serious. 

But he was the one moving back now, and as he faced me, he tucked a finger into his mask. 

"Is that your answer?"

I placed my own free hand over his and shook my head, suddenly struck dumb at how easily he'd been willing to do it. 

"No. When you show me,  _if_ you show me... I don't want it to be under circumstances like these. I'd want it to be because you want me to see, not because I demand it."

Something came into his expression, but I had no hope of reading it with only his eye as a guide. 

The irony of that was not lost on me. 

A moment later that very eye began to dart over my features, studying me. 

"Should I prove myself the way he did?"

I smiled, and my face grew a touch warm. 

"Are you angling for a kiss?"

It was only meant to be another small tease, and as such, I'd expected nothing less than a witty retort. 

" _Yes_."

But his intensely serious and straightforward answer had me pausing in my mental tracks. There was so much emotion in such a tiny word.

How on earth did he  _do_  that?

My breath caught as I really looked at him. Studied what I could see of him and his body language. His own breathing was slightly rapid, yet the rest of his body was eerily still, and I wondered if his pulse was racing. 

Mine certainly was. 

Though we were alone as far as I could tell, I didn't want to risk exposing his face so easily to anyone who might happen to wander by. No matter how the offer appealed to me. 

And oh, but it  _was_  appealing.

I swallowed and licked my lips without thought, which he tracked most obviously. 

"Why don't we see how the rest of this date goes first... Maybe, if I'm so inclined, we can try that later."

His face tilted in a nod, but not before I felt his jaw clench in obvious anticipation. I broke the moment, and it's spell, by pulling my hand back from his face. 

"I think you must've been a little hellion as a child. You certainly know how to push  _my_  buttons." I laughed at his words and nodded fiercely.

"Oh, but you must've heard about it all at some point. I was quite the handful. The whole village thought so, too. Particularly after my parents... after they passed. I did a great many juvenile things to express myself... my anger and loneliness. Or to kill time and boredom. I was worse than Naruto if you can believe it."

His eye seemed to study me fondly as he shifted to relax his whole body once more. 

If he noticed my pause, he didn't seem to dwell on it. 

"Oh, I can definitely believe that sensei. There's a fire in you. You hide it well, and I've only managed to catch glimpses here and there, but I have seen it... I've always seen it. Honestly, I've been intrigued by it, and you, for quite a while. It interests me to no end, that flame in your eyes. I'd very much like a closer look..."

A loud crack of thunder suddenly split the air with enough force to make me jump, and moments afterward, rain began to pour down in sheets around us. 

Laughter erupted from my lips as we scrambled to our feet, and he gently but quickly pulled me under the bow of the nearest tree. I was still laughing as a careful arm slipped around my waist. He pulled me close, and his laughter also filled the air, joining mine. 

Such a beauteous sound... I leaned into his hold, trying to quell a shiver. Warm breath ghosted over the shell of my ear. 

"You're not allowed to hold this against me. Despite whatever rumors you might have heard, I assure you, I cannot control the weather..."

I laughed even harder, tossing my head back, lost in a strange but wonderful sense of childish glee.

We each still held our glasses, and so I raised mine. My eyes drawn to the way water droplets fell from the tips of wild shaggy silver tresses. He lifted his glass as well, and I clinked them together, before raising my own to my lips and letting my eyes fall closed. I swallowed and swallowed until my glass was empty, and waited another beat until I opened my eyes once more, so as to let him finish his own. His fingers, resting on the small of my back, tightened. A quick glance proved that his glass was also empty. Good. I pulled back and set mine down by our feet, raised my arms and called forth three shadow clones. With a devilish grin and a challenging brow each, we all looked up at him as one. My lips parted. 

"That's a shame. A little rain never hurt anyone, and I think it's kind of perfect..." He was clearly confused as I stepped forward once more, lifting a palm to caress his jaw. He wanted a closer look at my fire? Yeah... I could do that. "I feel like playing. You're it. So... catch me if you can."

I didn't wait for his reaction. My clones and I were already off and running. 

I did so thoroughly enjoy the sound of his renewed laughter behind me, though, as I jumped into the trees and headed back towards the village. 

I heard tree limbs rustle just as the forest began to thin and my feet touched the rooftop of the first building I encountered. I began to weave, moving in a zig zag and jumping at random intervals. He was fairly close. Not that I was surprised. 

I nearly lost my footing as the memories of the first clone crashed into my mind. 

 

_I jumped over the river, and ran until my legs hurt before finally leaping into a tree, heading deeper into the woods. Adrenaline pumping, branches flashed through my vision but I kept on running until I ran out of breath. And right as I'd stopped for just a moment and hid behind a massive tree trunk, a warm body forced my back against the bark. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed into him, against his heat. A growl filled the minute space between us as I dragged my nose against his dripping masked jawline... and then I smiled, pulled back to face him, and harshly bit my tongue._

A groan somewhere to my left let me know where he was. His clone had dispelled as well. I kept running, leaping from awning to ledge to lamp post, my goal almost in sight. 

I only had to make it there, and I'd be satisfied. He's stronger than me, faster too. I have always known this. But that doesn't mean I'm without my own advantages. 

 

_I dove into a pocket of bushes and moved carefully through them. Timing my movements. Keeping careful control of my breath. Slowly, quietly, I made my way along the river... scanning my surroundings over and over as I went. I ran out of greenery though, and had to choose. Head back the way I'd come, or slip quietly into the water. Just as I'd resolved to head back, my foot sunk deeper into the wet earth and I heard a twig snap beneath it. Fuck. I made for the water, but his body was against mine just as I breached the surface. So very fast. I turned, and clung to him, not even trying to swim. My legs lifted, curled around him as I clung to his vest. But it wasn't enough. I wrapped one arm around his shoulders instead, the other wove into floating silver locks. He looked ethereal like this. My mouth opened and I didn't care about the water that filled it. I just leaned forward and dragged my tongue along the seem of where I believed his lips to be. He moved, kicked off of the bottom of the riverbed and I was laughing as we reached the surface. I caught his half-lidded eye with mine, winked, and bit my tongue heavily._

A smile bloomed on my face, even as the rain came down harder, stinging my cheeks as I ran faster. 

The roof I was aiming for was clearly visible now, even through the rainfall. Almost there. Just had to keep dodging him. He'd almost caught my vest a moment ago, but he'd faltered and I'd weaved out of his reach. 

 

_I melted into the trees, moving swiftly, but quietly. Setting explosive tags and small traps as I went. He'd dodge them, I knew. But it might buy me precious seconds. Seconds that the real me needs. I jumped up onto the nearest branch just as a kunai sailed into the dirt right next to where my feet had just been. He was crouched in a tree a hundred meters away, both eyes fixed upon me. Most anyone else might be scared at the sight... but not me. He seemed to me to be smiling, and I laughed joyously, throwing my own kunai behind me blindly as I took off running. The chase was short, but that was fine. I did want him to catch me, after all. He grabbed me from behind and we tumbled from the trees. We rolled, leaves and pine needles kicking up into the air all around us before we came to a stop on the forest floor. I'd twisted during the fray and landed on my back, panting but still smiling. He wasn't even breathing irregularly, but that was hardly a surprise. His eyes were alight above me, the red one swirling nonstop. He leaned down, closer, bearing his full weight onto me. I shivered. "You're beautiful..." He said. And I bit my bottom lip shyly. I lifted my head to coyly rub our noses together and brushed his covered lips with mine as I spoke. "You're mesmerizing... charming, whitty, funny, and ridiculously fast... but you still haven't caught me yet." He tensed and growled as I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth once again, and bit down as hard as I could._

I dove down and just managed to brush my fingers against my front door before I was pushed flush against it, my left cheek pressed against the dry wood. He was panting against my neck, but I knew it wasn't from the chase. I smiled at my second little victory. 

"You don't play fair, sensei..."

His breath was hot against my soaked skin even through the layer of fabric between us. So was the length of him pressed against my entire frame. I was heaving and it took a moment before I could reign myself in enough to respond. 

"Never claimed to. I made it to home base before you caught me, though... I think that means I've won."

His hands landed heavily on my hips and squeezed gently. 

"And what would you take as your prize?"

I chuckled and reached down to unlock my door, removing the wards and undoing traps as I went. I thought carefully about how to respond. About all the many ways I could convey my decision. But I didn't speak until my hand finally rested on the doorknob. 

"Won't you come in, and find out?"

He shivered, and pale fingers flexed against my hips, inching them back towards his ever so slightly. 

"That's dangerous, Iruka... I'm too excited..." His words of warning shot a frisson of heat through me. It skipped along each vertebra down my spine and settled low in my gut. 

I didn't respond verbally, I merely opened the door instead. If he didn't come inside, that was his choice, but I wanted him to. And I needed him to understand that I  _wanted_  him there. 

The door swung in, and I stepped over the threshold, kicking off my sandals. His hands never left my hips, and his shoes joined mine in a puddle on the floor. I moved to close the door, but I didn't need to. He'd used my body to close it. Pressing my back into it this time. His face was buried in my neck once more, his body fraught with a coiled tension that I ached to release. I wound my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer still. 

"You're teasing me too much... I don't want to ruin this..."

I hushed him gently, pressing a barely there kiss to his temple. 

"You're not doing anything I'm not asking for, and if you do... you'll know immediately. I promise." He inhaled deeply and pressed himself more forcefully against me, slipping a leg between mine. 

"If this is a dream, I hope I never wake."

He wasn't lying when he'd said he was too excited... the length between his legs was easily identifiable, hard and twitching against my hip. It was so ridiculously satisfying to know that I was affecting him just as heavily as he was getting to me. I shifted so that he could feel my answering desire too. His breath hitched in such a delicious way that my pulse kicked up and my fingers began to itch. I wanted him so very badly. 

"Do you trust me?"

His response was quick, breathy, and had my knees shaking. 

"More than anyone I've ever met."

I brought my right hand up, catching his chin on my fingers to coax his mismatched gaze to meet mine. When he complied, I slowly, deliberately, closed my eyes. 

"Kiss me, now."

A single heartbeat passed and then his lips met mine softly. There was no fabric. Only skin. I lifted a coaxing hand into his hair and met the slight pressure, kissed back, and _oh_ but that hitch in his breath was delicious.

We melted together, our lips parting almost simultaneously, and I groaned heatedly when our tongues finally met. It was gentle, tentative and sweet at first. Slow, deliberate flicks, his tongue twining around mine. His chest rumbled pleasantly against me and I moaned, trying desperately to get closer... my hips rocked into his without my consent. But gods was it good. 

That must've been his breaking point. 

Strong hands grabbed the backs of my thighs, curled around them, and lifted, as he pressed me harder into the door. I went easily, slipping my legs around him, whining imploringly as his kiss turned near feral. Kakashi was everywhere, all around me, his tongue overwhelming my mouth, conquering mine. And then he rolled his hips into me.

And I was nearly lost.

He pulled his lips back suddenly, jarring my senses, and I realized it was probably to allow us both a moment to breathe.

Those delectable lips reappeared at my jaw, trailing burning kisses and playful nips down to my neck. I threw my head back, according him more flesh, and rocked with him, into his hips, building an exquisite rhythm of friction between us. 

He moaned, scraping gentle teeth along the column of my throat. 

"Iruka... Iruka... we need to... I don't know if I can... We need to stop-..."

It was my turn to growl now, as I used my legs to bring him against me again and again... More and more harshly with each pull of my thighs, grinding deliberately as I nipped the supple skin under the jut of his jaw. 

"If you stop now, I swear by all the gods ever named I'll never speak to you again."

The door hinges rattled as he slammed our hips together at my words, roaring against my neck, rutting into me with a ferocious need. 

Yes, yes,  _yes_. My mouth fell open. I knew I was speaking, moaning and sighing out his name. Calling for him, begging him. But then I lost the leverage of the door, and I yelped in surprise. It wasn't against my back anymore, and our rhythm faltered. I scrambled to keep my hold on him, nervous that I might fall. His hands shifted me higher, to secure me. It was difficult, but I kept my eyes shut tight, even as I felt him begin to walk. 

"I don't want you to regret this. I don't want you to pull away from me..."

His voice sounded breathless but with a touch of clear worry laced in. I trailed a blind hand from his shoulder, up over his neck, to rest on his cheek, and brought our foreheads together. 

"I'm literally doing the exact opposite of pulling away from you, Kakashi. I'm trying very desperately to get you closer." 

He laughed gently, his hold on my thighs tightening.

"I can see that... but I meant afterwards..."

He was scared. He wanted me so badly, but he was scared that I'd run away in response. 

And that... well, that didn't make any sense. 

And then, through the aroused haze of my mind, it hit me. 

I hadn't told him yet. 

"I'm not going to run from you, I'm not going to avoid you, and I'm not going to disappear. This isn't something shallow or superficial or momentary. I want you, you ridiculously sweet dummy. I know what I'm asking for, and I'm the one doing the asking. I'll tell him tomorrow. Hell, I'll tell the world tomorrow if you want."

He stopped walking suddenly. And with my eyes ever closed, I wasn't sure why. Didn't know if it was because of my words or something else, but I felt it when he gasped as if he'd been punched in the gut. His whole body shook with the force of it. 

His arms trembled around me as I was being shifted, lowered ever so carefully, and it all suddenly felt very, very familiar.

I pushed the thoughts of my photographer out of my mind and focused on the man now above me. Reaching for the vest he wore, tracking the line of the zipper by touch until my questing fingers touched the cool metal tab. And then I pointedly pulled it down.

He was moving now, probably removing the garment, and then I felt my own clothing shift, my own vest being pulled undone. Shirts came next. Pants followed. And then he was carefully lifting me again, higher into the bed. 

His skin was so very soft. His muscles tensed and relaxed under my fingertips in heavenly ways. And then he was pulling away again. I felt the weight of his eyes upon my skin even if my own eyes couldn't see it. 

"Don't just stare... touch me... Come here. I want to touch you too."

Fingertips tracing the waistband of my boxers had me itching in anticipation. I raised my hips in silent permission, and he slowly guided them down and away. Another pause. His eyes were on me again. I could  _feel_  it. 

"Gods but you're a vision... absolutely radiant. So lovely."

I smiled even as I felt a blush steal across my cheeks. I lifted a hand towards his breathy and gruff voice. His words were so reverent, like he'd been uttering a prayer.

Gods I needed him _now_. 

"Kakashi... please. I can't do anything. Just come closer. I can't see..."

And then he was there, lacing our fingers together and covering my body with his own. I felt him lay soft kisses upon my knuckles as I trapped him in place with my legs. 

"Kiss me again?"

Lips, moist and supple, appeared upon my collarbone. Pressing into my skin ever so delicately.

"Here?"

I laughed and shook my head vigorously. 

"That's very nice, but it's not quite what I had in mind."

His palm squeezed mine gently and his voice breathed out a sigh into my left ear. 

"I'll kiss you as many times as you like, sensei... I'll kiss you forever if you'll let me."

I lifted my free hand, brought it to his back and let it rest between his shoulder blades, gently nudging him forward. 

"Show me?"

And he did. 

I was once again drowning in everything that he was. But it was not so fevered this time. Instead it was full of tenderness, of genuine care. Not slow, but not frantic either. My heart felt like it might explode as my toes curled and my body arched up to him, silently imploring him to give me more.

I dragged my right hand over every centimeter of skin available, but his lips withdrew and I dragged mine down his jaw to his neck and shoulder. It took a moment to fully register that there was nothing in the way... His mask was gone entirely. And that sent a thrill like no other down my spine. The amount of trust, the emotion in his touch, the heavy thud of his accelerated heartbeat, everything... it was all so remarkably surreal. 

Our naked bodies rolled together for the first time then, scorching... Flesh to flesh. I almost tripped over the edge with the rush of it.

The fluidity of his movements, heavens the  _way_  he moved... How I wished I could see it. Groaned at the thought as he arched and rolled and ground down into me. I'd bet my left hand that he looked beautiful, simply fucking gorgeous. Was his skin flushed? Does he bite his lip? Were his eyes glazed over and burning in pleasure?

He leaned away, off to the side suddenly, bracing his weight onto the arm of the hand that still held mine.

Gently nuzzling my cheek when I let out a groan of disappointment.

A small sound of something tearing, and him spitting something away, and then my whole world nearly exploded as molten heat surrounded my cock. I was moaning, whining, frantically trying to pull him back to me with my unclasped hand. I wanted us to feel this together. I wanted him right fucking now. 

"Iruka... gods, Iruka... I never dreamed that you'd be here like this for me. Hearing my name fall from your lips... Watching you reach for my skin... needing me, wanting me. I could die right now. I really could..."

My hips pushed up into his grip, his words sending tingles coursing through my veins, passion spearing into my gut and shooting up into my length. 

"Die with me then... fuck, don't just watch... please. Come  _here_."

And then he was above me once more, his heart pounding like a jackhammer underneath my palm. I dragged my hand down from his chest as I opened my legs, spread them wide and hooked them around him once more. 

Hand traveling lower and lower. 

He hissed when my fingertips grazed the curls at the base of his manhood. I smiled, empowered by the sound. Shifting my hips up to cradle him, I curled my fingers around his shaft and pulled it down towards both my body and his moving hand, dragging along his thick throbbing desire in slow sure strokes. I licked a hot trail up the side of his throat... and he shivered so sensuously at it all that I whined. 

That whine turned into a gasp and a choked off moan when I nudged his hand aside to press our cocks together and wrapped my palm around us both for the very first time.

His hand joined mine after his breath stuttered and he growled into the air. I smiled and began to move my hand faster. It reminded me of the animalistic passion I'd glimpsed in him only minutes ago. I want that frenzy back. I want to feel him loose it all on me. To lose himself completely. 

We were both too riled to last for long, too ready to burst at the seams, but that didn't mean it couldn't be amazing...

"Make me feel good. Show me how much you want me..."

His lips crashed into mine and his hand took over between us, gently brushing mine away. I moved to touch him everywhere else I could reach instead.

Pale narrow hips were picking up speed, slamming against me and it was suddenly all I could do to hold on and take it. He was growling my name into my mouth, forming it against my tongue over and over and then the hand holding mine squeezed and his other hand  _twisted_  oh so perfectly around us, and that was it. 

"Kakashi!"

My world erupted in wave after wave of heart stuttering pleasure. The proof of it shot out onto my chest and stomach. My toes curled, my back arched and I pulled him as close as possible, fingers dragging against the line of his back. That must've been his own tipping point because he groaned deeply, hips working rapid fire into his hand as his seed joined mine between us in hot ribbons. 

He kissed me once more, desperate and raw, parting my lips and demanding my tongue. I gave him everything. Everything I could. Everything I had left. 

When the high finally faded and our liplock slowed into tender affection once more, I squeezed the palm still in mine, sighed happily and stroked the skin of his side with the other.  

He shifted, and something cold and wet smoothed over my boiling skin, cleaning me, and I knew it was probably either my abandoned shirt or his. I didn't care. I just let him finish, stretching languidly under his attentions, and then pulled him back down against me after the cloth was dropped onto the floor with a small plop. Wrapping myself tightly around him, I reached up to run curious fingers through his still damp hair. He made a contented noise, his chest rumbling pleasantly against mine, and I smiled and kissed what was either his cheek or his chin. I couldn't really be sure. 

We lay like that for some time before I drifted off to sleep. 

I hadn't meant to, but he was so warm against me, and my limbs were so sated and heavy.

My eyes had already been closed for some time, and the fatigue of the day just finally caught up to me.

I floated away in the space between our every breath. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I awoke what must have been hours later. My eyes fluttering open slowly. 

My blanket was tucked carefully around me, and my arms were empty. The other side of the bed was frigid to the touch, and my stomach clenched in alarm. I frowned and rubbed my eyes, while listening for the sounds of my shower or telltale footsteps in the kitchen. There was nothing. 

Nothing but silence. 

I reached out with my chakra, searching for him, but if he was nearby, I couldn't tell. 

He was just... gone. 

What the fuck?

My eyes scanned the floor, it was clean. Of both his clothes and mine. 

I brought a trembling hand up to nervously scratch at my scar. 

That was when I caught sight of my nightstand. 

An orange book that wasn't mine sat there beside my alarm clock, a folded note laying on top of it. I leaned over, opened the letter, and scanned the words curiously. 

Perhaps he'd been called away?

**_Iruka,_**

**_If my absence upon your waking has caused you any sadness or anger, then I'm truly sorry. That isn't my intent._**

**_I only wanted to give you space so that you may decide how to proceed without interference._**

**_Well, if I'm being completely honest, that isn't entirely true._**

**_I'm a coward, you see._**

**_I never thought that to be the case. Not once._ ** **_Not until this very moment._**

**_But I'm so scared to face you._**

**_I am by no means regretful of anything. Not a single moment of our time together._**

**_Today... today was a dream come true._**

**_Please believe that much, if nothing else._**

**_I love you._**

**_I am forever yours... even if you are never mine._**

**_~ Kakashi_**

I read it twice, and still I did not understand. 

It wasn't until I put the letter down and picked up his book that I noticed the bookmark it held. 

It was the top of a small photo. The kind of photo that instant cameras produce. 

I dropped the book onto the bed as if I'd been burned and turned towards my closed window. 

An envelope was there, looking perfectly innocent and innocuous.

But this time, it was taped to the glass pane from the  _inside_. 

I stood on wobbling legs, my hand trembling as I pulled the envelope free. 

The back of the picture was the first thing I saw. 

**_Your photographer..._**

I turned it over to reveal a shirtless, maskless Kakashi... sitting in the middle of his bed, cross legged. The frame of his body and the angle of the photo showed more of his left side than his right. That pretty little beauty mark stark against his skin. But not nearly as stark as the ANBU tattoo that graced his left bicep. His eyes were downcast and emanating a shy, nervous aura. A pert bottom lip was tucked between those perfect teeth, his chin resting on his right palm. The arm it was attached to sat with the elbow propped up on the bend of his knee, and his left hand was raised up against his chest, curling over his heart. 

"That fucking  _bastard_!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that leaving it on such a note makes me sort of a dick. 
> 
> Sorry, not sorry?
> 
> Was it alright though? There are some points in this part that I'm quite proud of, but there are one or two that I'm a little on the fence about. 
> 
> I will remind you all that I'm not actually done with chapter three yet, meaning that it might take a little longer than a few days to post. 
> 
> So for that, I apologize. 
> 
> I'll be searching both chapters for any required edits, but if you see any that I might have missed, feel free to drop me a line and let me know. 
> 
> If you like it, show me some love. *winks*
> 
> If you hate it, the flames will at least keep me warm. 
> 
> Either way, let me know! 
> 
> Until next time, my duckies!


	3. What It's All About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my duckies!
> 
> For those of you who waited, this is entirely for you...
> 
> This chapter is explicit. 
> 
> You have been warned. 
> 
> Now, then... On with the story!

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My veins were burning still... it's been hours but the anger lingers, ever present under my skin. Crawling its way deeper, and coiling around my spine. It simply refused to relinquish its hold. My face was carefully blank, though, as I trudged through the muddy waterlogged streets of the village. 

Lest I draw any unwanted attention. 

I'd had work today, and the children seemed to be even more restless than usual. It likely had quite a lot to do with my own mood, but they'd given me no reason to be cross with any of them, so I still counted that portion as a win. The walk home earlier had been much the same as this, but I wasn't deterred in the least. 

Though I did frown as I accidentally stepped in a frigid puddle. 

My frown deepened as I wondered at the weather and how it seemed so grey and dreary today, when just yesterday everything had been so very vibrant. Which made little sense. The village looked exactly as it always does... But it was decidedly different to my eyes, all the same. 

It was still raining pretty heavily, too. 

I switched the umbrella I was holding to my left hand, adjusting the strap of my messenger bag with my right, as I set my sights forward once more. 

After what felt like ages, the jounin apartment block finally came into view. 

The way was slow going, as I worked to avoid the rest of the puddles and muddy water-logged potholes. But finally, I arrived. I stood outside for a moment, and reached out with my chakra, searching for his own familiar chakra signature. I shivered when my questing energy found his and brushed against it. He'd know I was coming now, but that was fine by me. The more warning he had, the better. 

It gave him time to run. 

The man wasn't masking himself though, so I supposed he'd been waiting for me. 

Third floor, corner room, to the right, all the way on the end. 

I pivoted on my heel and headed up the stairs. The ascent only took a minute, tops, but it would be more than enough time for him to decide. 

I was at his door in what felt like a flash. 

Closing the umbrella with slow, controlled, and precise movements, I set it down on the floor beside me. Lifting my right arm once more, I tapped my knuckles against the wood three times in rapid succession. 

Silence greeted me at first. I didn't knock again. He'd damn well heard me. 

As the seconds slowly ticked by I worried that he really wasn't going to answer, but then slow footsteps sounded, and shuffled their way towards me. 

A moment later, the door swung open. 

Kakashi was dressed in black pajamas bottoms and his mask, but nothing else. I fought a shiver and frowned at him.

"You son of a bitch!"

He blanched, lowered his head, and pushed the door open wider. I took it for the invitation that it was, and stepped inside. As I bent to take off my shoes, his weak reply filled my ears. 

"I can't say for sure, personally... but I have it on good authority that my mother was actually a very kind woman."

The attempt at a joke to break the tension I'd brought in fell upon deaf ears as I shut the door behind me. I set my shoulders in a hard line and straightened my back as I turned to face him once more. 

For his part, he looked very much like a scolded puppy. He'd stepped away a few paces, into the center of the fairly barren room. His head was down, shoulders sagged low, and a nervous hand was combing through his hair. 

" _Why_?!"

He flinched at the barked question, I crossed my arms angrily over my chest and waited. 

"I've told you already... I didn't know of any other way to tell you. I'd tried to get your attention in the conventional ways, but you never noticed... and I always ended up making you more angry than anything else. I'm sorry."

I waved the apology away. 

"And afterwards, when we began to get closer? Why not come forward then?"

He moved the hand in his hair to the back of his neck. 

"I didn't want to lose what we'd been building. I was... afraid. I thought that perhaps if you knew my heart, my name might matter less and less. When I started this, I didn't think you would ever come near me outside of the mission room. Yesterday... gods, yesterday was the best day of my  _life_. I tried, I really did. I tried to stop it. I wanted to tell you first... but you were, heavens Iruka... you're everything I've ever wanted. And I was too weak to pull away from that."

I took a step closer. He didn't back away, but neither would he look me in the eye. So I stepped closer still. Continued to move, until I was right in front of him. 

"You're certifiably insane, you're aware?"

Finally,  _finally_ , he looked up into my gaze. The pain I saw reflected within their depths was enough to crack my defenses, alone. His next words though, they completely shattered them. 

"If I am crazy, then it is because I'm insanely in love with you. I didn't... I didn't want to scare you away. Or come on too strong. And I didn't want to be rejected before you had the chance to really see who I am. I just wanted you to finally  _see_  me."

For the very first time, he looked absolutely vulnerable. Not just laid bare before me, but waiting patiently for pain and rejection. Expecting to be kicked aside, and even anticipating the final blow. 

"I'm so sorry. I hadn't ever intended to lie to you."

I paused and thought about my next words for a moment. Parting my lips with a sigh, I had to concede that particular point. 

"You didn't actually lie... not technically. You never denied being my admirer. And I never asked you, either. On some level, I think I knew something of it anyway. You left a great many breadcrumbs to follow... Even in the words you spoke. No, _especially_ in those. So many times I registered the mirroring between his speech and yours. Radiant, lovely, kind, be well... The way you both touched me. The fact that you had a full week of medical leave. That the very first gift I received was on the very night I rewrote your mission report. The only time I've ever done so. Because you looked like you would've done it if I'd asked... even though you were clearly running on empty, and might've actually passed out from the effort. I'm not upset that you are him, or that he is you. It's the opposite, really."

A small flicker of hope bloomed in his eyes when my last sentence came out far gentler than the ones before it. 

I frowned and uncrossed my arms. He didn't back away or flinch when I lifted my right hand to his mask. He didn't stop me when I pulled it down, either. 

Gods above, but he really is beautiful. 

"You showed me who you were, from the very start. I just wasn't paying enough attention. Or maybe I simply didn't think it could be true. Maybe I point blank denied the obvious. For that portion of things, the blame falls squarely to me." I let my thumb drag over his smooth, supple bottom lip before I continued. "But if you ever manipulate me like that again, I will make your life a living hell... and then, I'll leave."

His eyes went wide, that tiny flicker of hope building, growing. His sharingan began to swirl. 

"I mean it, Kakashi. Either you love me and trust in me enough to handle the reality of things, to let me decide on my own, or you don't. It can't be both. I'm so _angry_. You have no idea..."

A warm palm slipped around my waist, shyly. 

"But?"

I nearly laughed. It was clear that he fucking  _knew_  I'd forgiven him already. 

The prick.

"But, if you intend to make it up to me, my photographer... you'd better start now."

He drew me close, his other arm coming around me to join the first. 

"Tell me how..."

That dreadful claw slipped away. I was utterly powerless against this. His eager expression, earnest and imploring, ready to do whatever I demanded... it was doing funny things to my insides, breaking down any resolve I might've had left. 

It's a damn good thing he hides his face most of the time. Cities would fall happily at his feet otherwise. 

He probably knew that, too. 

I sighed sounding entirely put upon, but it was only an act at this point. 

"Take me to bed."

He froze. Clearly having not expected that particular command. Or perhaps he simply thought he'd heard wrong? It didn't much matter to me either way as I tapped my foot impatiently. 

"If you don't take me to bed right this instant, I'll never ever forgive you. I mean it." 

I was in his arms now. He'd scooped me up, bridal style, my bag hanging below me and swinging against his knees. It was mere moments before he'd carried me into his bedroom, and he was setting me carefully down upon his very large futon. I smiled at his black sheets. Running my fingers over the ridiculously soft fabric fondly. 

He was nervous again. Frozen in place, bent before me, seemingly waiting. I guessed that he hadn't wanted to make any assumptions at this point, lest he be wrong. I sighed and pulled my bag from my shoulder, tossing it to the floor. 

"Undress me."

In careful, slow movements, his fingers began to complete the task given him. I pretended not to notice the way they trembled and shook. 

My vest, shirt, and pants were gone in under a minute. He hesitated when he reached for my waist again, towards my boxers. 

It was the exact moment that I made to interfere, by gently grabbing hold of a pale wrist. 

"Stand up."

He complied in one single graceful movement, and I stood as well, pulling the mask he wore up and off... Wrapping it around my wrist for safe keeping. 

"It's not fair that you've seen my everything, and I've only seen bits and pieces."

That's the only warning he recieved before I crouched and gently tugged his pajamas and underwear down from his hips. He stepped out of them easily. The only hint of any embarrassment he might have felt was in the way he reached for my left hand, to clasp it in his. My other hand was free to roam, however... and roam it did. 

His leg muscles twitched and bunched as I dragged my fingers across the expanse of his right leg, from ankle to thigh. I let my eyes wander too, and they had much to see.

Physically speaking, he was like a perfect alabaster statue. The hair on his legs was soft, and fine, and so pale that hardly any was visible. The happy trail on his lower belly was a bit thicker, but not by much. All of the muscles in his body were perfectly defined. Abdominals, pecks, and shoulders, all corded and honedto perfection. He's strong and lean. But this was not a surprise. I knew all of that from yesterday's activities. Even if I couldn't see him, I'd felt it all. 

"And you called me a vision..." He finally cracked a smile, and I watched some tension slip from his shoulders. He squeezed my hand gently, running his thumb over the back of my palm. 

His smile, though. _Wow_. A picture definitely couldn't do it any real justice. It grew wider when I told him so, and a flush stole over his cheekbones in a very cute and almost entirely out of character fashion. I finally moved to stand. 

"You  _are_  a vision... I'm nothing in comparison." I would've scoffed at his quiet admission if I hadn't thought him completely serious. But he seemed to very much be so. 

Marveling at the contrast of my tanned hand against his pale hip, I shook my head in denial. 

While I am fairly fit, I'm not nearly as pleasing to the eye. And I know it. But that argument could wait until later. I tugged out my hairtie, letting the thick brown tresses fall as they liked. He pulled his bottom lip between perfect teeth and whined in an extremely arousing manner. It honestly wasn't fair. Timid fingers reached out, running his free hand though some of my loose locks and whined again. His growing length twitched in heavy interest between his legs, momentarily drawing my gaze. 

"Sensei, tell me what to do. Anything, I'll do whatever you say..." My own pulse jumped at both his rough, gravelly words, and the way he leaned forward and nuzzled my temple. 

"I want to make it better... let me try?"

I shivered and nodded. 

"Get in the futon then... down on your back." He lifted our joined hands and kissed my knuckles before he moved to do as he'd been told. Creamy pale skin against solid black sheets... heavens help me. 

He watched me move to my bag and pull out a clear plastic tube, and even though he was obviously curious, he said nothing. I made quick work of my boxers and stood again before him, letting my eyes rake over him once more.

Just because I could. 

His hands were fisted, he was tense, but not in nearly the same way he'd been only a few minutes earlier. This time it was with anticipation. Black and red eyes were darting to and fro, taking in my body as well... and paying particular attention to my own obvious state of arousal. I wanted to smirk when he licked his lips hungrily.

I knelt down onto the futon and crawled to him, over him... bending to steal a kiss. He lifted his hands to pull me down, closer, but I broke our connection. 

"Don't move. Not an inch. Not until I say so." He swallowed thickly, but nodded his assent, returning his hands back down into the bedding. 

And then? 

Well, then I set to work.

Work as it happens, in this instance at least, consisted of devoting myself to learning his every dip and crevice.

I licked him playfully, grazed that smooth flesh with careful fingernails at random, sucked at any pulse point I could find, and kissed him everywhere. 

My lips, my tongue, my fingers, and teeth... all exploring him at my leisure, devouring him bit by bit.

His bunched shoulders and arms, calloused palms and long fingers, his flexing sides and chest, those tiny pink nipples, tight calves and thighs... they'd all been given this treatment, and he was holding up surprisingly well, considering. 

By that, I mean to say he was positively heaving by the time I scraped my teeth down alongside his happy trail, and swirled my tongue into his bellybutton. 

" _Iruka_..." His pleading, breathy whisper made me ache in the very best of ways. I gently bit the jut of his left hip and raised my eyes up to meet his. 

"This is  _torture_." Smiling wickedly, I nuzzled the thick patch of curls that surrounded the part of him I knew he wanted me to lick most, and spoke my reply sweetly... letting my heated breath tease over his skin. 

"My dear, that is very much the  _point_."

At the end of that last word, I let the tip of my tongue peak out, so very slowly, and gently sweep up the side of his now heavily weeping desire. 

He whined again, much louder this time, his throat beginning to strain with the effort... and I took some pity on him. 

Adjusting myself back up on all fours, I bent and without warning, dragged the flat of my tongue from the base of him all the way to the very tip. His fingers dug into the sheets... I heard his nails clawing the fabric nearly to the point of tearing, as he moaned so loudly that I wondered if the people outside might hear. Even through the rainfall. 

I found I didn't much care if they did. 

Inching his thighs apart, I settled down on my stomach between them and took him in hand, then into my mouth.

His whole frame drove up into me before he could help himself, and I pulled back, locking his eyes with mine. 

"If you move again, I  _will_  stop. Understand?"

I didn't wait for his confirmation, I just took him down again, inwardly smirking when he groaned around the word 'yes' as I hollowed out my cheeks and  _sucked_. 

I let him revel in this for some time, because I severely enjoyed the feel of the satiny skin covering such rigid steel against my tongue. And because I loved the noises he made for me. The soft sighs, the heavy groans... the tiny hitches in his breath. 

It was intoxicating.

_Thoroughly_  so. 

After a particularly sensual moan from him, I'd decided it was time to move things along. The tube still in my left hand was lifted, and I popped the top open, pausing in my ministrations only long enough to pour a bit of clear fluid onto the index finger of my right hand. That done, I closed the tube once again and set it aside, grasping the thick of him in my left palm this time. 

He uttered no word or sound of protest when I brought my right hand down and twirled the tip of my finger around the tight ring of muscle underneath his perineum. He didn't stiffen or flinch either... and he knew full well that if he wanted me to stop, he only had to move. So I took that all for permission, and swallowed him down as far into my mouth as he could go, just as I pressed carefully inside of him. 

He was gloriously tight, and I had to bite back a gasp as he twitched around my invading digit. 

His thighs trembled a little against my shoulders, but I decided not to hold that against him. 

I have no idea if this is a first for him, but I'd make sure he enjoyed it regardless. 

Wasting no time, I pressed into him further, curling at the second knuckle, up towards his length... It took a bit of searching, and his moans died down to heavy panting for a short time, even though I was paying his thickness extra attention... but then I tilted my hand a bit more as I pressed a little farther in, and his back bowed off of the bed as he cried out in surprise.

_Found it_.

"I-Iruka? What was... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Please,  _please_  don't stop..."

I moaned around him and he shivered as I pressed against that ever-so-sweet spot again.

"Fuck!"

It was difficult to hold back a smile as I worked my mouth and tongue over him. His reactions were  _very_  nice, indeed. Far better than anticipated. And so I redoubled my efforts, increasing my ministrations upon him in both pressure and speed, until his arousal began pulsing to the tune of his heartbeat against my lips. Then I pulled back to lap at the very tip of him, just once. But it wasn't until his eyes met mine, another long moment later, that I retreated entirely.

As I moved to sit up, I stretched my arms over my head languidly, while gazing down at him to survey my handiwork. I had no doubt I seemed every bit the cat who ate the canary. Sweat dewed on his brow and his jaw was clenched so tightly that I kind of worried he might strain something. He was taking deep steadying breaths through his nose, his body tight and rigid... his best attempt at perfectly still. Heavens but he looked absolutely delectable. He'd been very close it seemed... it may have even been a bit too close. Unfortunately, he would simply have to wait.

Those eyes were dark, clouded with lust, when he lifted them again to watch me... and he parted his lips, most likely to question the abrupt halt, but I hushed him first.

"Not yet. Soon. I promise."

Another deep, slow, carefully controlled breath followed my words. 

He really was a good listener when he wanted to be. 

I'd have to file that information away for later use. 

I reached behind myself blindly to retrieve the nearly forgotten tube, smiling when I produced it once more, and used the liquid it held to cover my right palm. That done, I tossed it aside carelessly. We wouldn't be needing it anymore... 

Well, not for the moment anyhow.

Reaching for him, I licked my lips and palmed his hard length, slicking him up, my body vibrating with anticipation. In the next moment, I crawled up over him again, with a leg on either side of his body as I bent and kissed him deeply. Such sweet lips he has... I groaned at the way his tongue curled around mine.

"This time, you really can't move. I mean it. Not at first. But I'll tell you when you can."

His brows furrowed, confusion written clearly within his eyes, but he sighed out a small 'yes' regardless.  

So I took a deep breath, and held him steady while I rolled my hips back in a single strong slide. He was halfway inside of me in that one smooth motion.

I stilled completely and sucked in a heavy breath through my teeth.

His long, loud, guttural growl of pleasure helped to motivate me through the initial pain. 

This wasn't the way he'd probably expected things to go, what with my earlier ministrations... He'd probably been mentally preparing himself to be in my position. 

Which, to be fair, may happen eventually. Just not tonight. And while I was so very thrilled at his honest reaction, I couldn't fully enjoy it just yet.

I felt my teeth grind together, and realised my eyes had fallen closed, though I'm not sure when that had happened. 

Even with my previous preparations at home, I'd known it would hurt a bit. He's a hell of a lot bigger than three fingers, after all. 

Heavens... But this was far more than just a  _bit_. 

It also didn't help that he was twitching inside of me, terribly overly excited. Realistically, I couldn't blame him, as it had been entirely my doing. His hips and hands stayed still, even as he kept moaning and panting, and he was so obviously fucking needy that it made the burning sensation raging up and down my spine completely worth the effort. I only wished I could give in now, but simply had to console myself with the knowledge that it wouldn't be too much longer. 

We'd both only have to endure it for a little bit more.

I allowed my eyes to open to half mast, needing to see him. The sweat upon his brow had begun to roll down his temples, and his fingers flexed into the sheets repeatedly. He was gnawing on his bottom lip and his neck and chest were flushed in a lovely shade of pink. So very pretty. I rubbed a hand against his abs trying to keep him calm enough to remain still while I began to sink further down, taking him deeper. 

Though not nearly as quickly this time. 

I loosed a happy groan when there was finally no more of him to take, and my weight settled against his heated skin. 

"Touch me..." I needed him to, because this really fucking hurt. But it would be so very worth it soon.

Just had to relax enough first. 

His hands soothed over my thighs, my sides, and my chest as he began to whisper soft encouragement.

"Gods, I don't deserve you. You're amazing... so beautiful. I love you, so much. I don't know what I'll do if I wake up in this room alone, from another fucking dream."

I used my right hand to grasp his left and twine our fingers together, pressing it down beside his ridiculously attractive face. 

"Imagine how I felt when I woke up like that this morning... Don't you  _ever_  do that to me again." 

Those pale cheeks flushed in shame.

"No, never. I'm sorry... I-" 

I cut him off. I didn't want or need the apology. 

"See that you don't, or so help me, this past hour will seem like a gods damned cake walk. If this is going to work, if  _we're_  going to work, then you need to face me..." I paused to grab his other hand, laved it generously with my tongue, and guided it down to my flagging arousal. "You need to _talk_ to me. I'm not a mind reader, and I'm not interested in those sorts of games."

Sure and steady fingers wound around me, pumping quickly, and I gasped in renewed pleasure. In moments I was enamored with his touch, lost in his rhythm, and the ever present pain had finally faded to a dull ache. 

I rocked up into those wonderful fingers slightly, experimentally, then slowly back down onto the length of him. 

His eyes slipped closed as a satisfying litany of nonverbal noises escaped his lips. It took him another moment before he could respond. 

"I-I'm not good at this. Relationships, and people. But I want to be. I want to make you happy. I want to get it right... Because you deserve nothing less. I'll spend as long as it takes learning how... Just let me."

His words and his touches were a cool soothing balm to the wounds of anger and hurt I'd felt since I'd awoken this morning to an empty bed. 

I bent down, to seal his promise within another kiss, groaning into his mouth when the movement caused a searing jolt of a different sort to dance along my spine. 

My eyes fluttered open as we shared a breath. His bisected eye twirled and danced, while his right eye seemed to me to plead.

"Kakashi..."

He swallowed heavily, nervously, and nodded for me to continue. 

"Move."

His hips snapped up, pushing into me near instantly. Like a coiled spring pulled taught and then released. It was careful though, and very controlled, with barely any strength behind it. I grunted, expecting some pain, but it was entirely bearable now. He held himself there, pelvis suspended mid thrust, completely still. Waiting. Gauging my reaction by searching my face, his eyes darting over every line. I pressed my forehead against his, my hair falling in a curtain around us. My eyes slipped shut and I took a long breath as I squeezed the hand still clutching my own palm. 

"Again."

This time he dropped his hips lower, then reared up into me with a little more force. Still just as careful, and only just the once. But it wasn't enough... because this time he'd just barely brushed against something deep. Something  _good_. And I moaned.

"More."

He did as he was bade, delving into me twice more before he went still, waiting for my instruction. The hand he had around my cock never ceasing or stalling in his effort to renew the fire within me. My blood began to hum in excitement once more. 

"Deeper, to the left a bit." His hips swiveled slightly, pushing into me another three times. The angle changing slightly with each returning strike. My back bowed on the last thrust, and I tossed my head back as I cried out at the hot stab of ecstasy that abruptly wrenched through me. It made my skin tingle and my throat nearly close. 

"There! Right _there_! More!"

My voice was thick, hoarse... heavy with lust. I barely recognized it. His hands pulled away entirely and panic stole through me for an uncertain moment until they resettled on my hip bones, steadying me. I whined. Both at the loss of stimulation on my length, and because my right palm felt so terribly empty. But then he was moving, impaling me unceasingly, and delicious pleasure slammed into me just as he did. Bursts of heady want and almost-too-fucking-good erupted, running rampant through my every cell, exploding within me like fireworks. 

I was loud, louder than he'd been, I knew... but it didn't matter. So long as he didn't stop, nothing mattered anymore. I spread my legs wider, rocked with him, onto him, pulled him in deeper, panted his name in broken syllables, and tried to take it all in. Everything he gave. 

It was difficult to keep up and remain steady. I couldn't find purchase on his skin. Molten fire was building up in my loins, coiling tightly, and I was crying for more. 

More of him. 

More of this. 

More of us, together. 

My body and mind were so  _full_. 

I was so very  _close_ already. 

Too close. 

And then the world spun, and my back landed on something soft and he was above me, inside me, all around me. 

I reached for him, wrapped my legs around him, and held on tight. Watched his face as he groaned and bit his bottom lip invitingly. I lapped at his mouth, needing to feel his tongue inside me, too. But he was holding himself back.

And that just simply wouldn't do. 

"Show me how much you love me... make sure I never question it again."

All at once, his body seemed to come alive. 

Steady hands cradled my jaw as that lithe frame began to move with such fluidity and grace that I nearly stopped breathing. 

It was slow, slower than I'd wanted... and he seemed to know that judging by the small smile gracing his lips. The pull and drag of him against my insides, against that wonderful spot, was clearly deliberate as be drew back. And then he was flooding forward... In and in and in. Like a continuous wave, breaking against the shore, before it tumbled back out to sea... But his every return within my body grew stronger, like a storm building...  heaving, gaining strength. 

And then each roll of his gorgeous form was a tidal wave, consuming me.

Drowning me. 

It wasn't long before I was quite literally screaming his name. Demanding more, telling him to move faster, deeper... to take me and make me entirely his. To make sure I'd never escape him. 

My hands clawed at his straining back, my whole body repeatedly slamming higher up into the soft bedding so hard the futon was actually moving, sliding along the floor with his efforts. 

And then he was shifting, leaning to the right, his lower half pistoning into me, his aim deadly accurate as the pleasure center deep inside of me was struck viciously, over and over and over again. 

My throat was raw, but still I screamed for him, begged him. 

His lust laden voice spilled into my ear. Raspy, and rough. Like a sharpening stone striking against a blade. Deeply erotic. 

"So very beautiful, Iruka. Gods... won't you come for me?"

And then his fingers curled around my cock, only stroking it once before my vision faded into white and I shattered under him. My own ears rang with the way I'd screamed his name. 

But he didn't stop. Not his hand nor his hips. Pushing me deeper into the rush of pleasure. Riding me through it. 

And when my limbs stopped quaking, and my breathing began to slow, he finally pulled his hand away from my overly sensitive length. His hips slowed and his whole body covered me once again. Joining us together in a much less rough but still very heady and heavy way.

Fingers caressed my damp sweaty flesh, leaving gooseflesh in their wake. And he was moaning my name now, dragging his lips over my ear. I reached for his right hand, clasped it tightly within mine and whined breathlessly. 

I wanted him to come, needing to feel it, to see it... to watch him break apart in ecstasy. 

I dragged my free hand down his back, met his slow, sensual, yet achingly deep thrusts with rising fervor. He squeezed our joined hands and rained hot, needy, open mouthed kisses upon me.

This... this wasn't fucking. It wasn't about base desires and a race to reach his finish. 

Not for him. 

The sound and feel of my name falling from him like a chanted mantra only served to solidify the sudden thought that he was desperate for my heart. 

Digging for it. 

Searching my body with his. 

He was making love.

To me.

_With_ me. 

My heart clenched so sweetly and then expanded. 

I curled my back and used my legs to press closer, pulled him in, touched him everywhere I could reach and drew an errant earlobe between my lips. 

Trying to show him that he was just as treasured, that he wasn't alone.

That I felt it too. 

But while he was there trembling, so very close to the edge, I wanted him to be certain before he fell. 

I needed him to know. 

"I love you..."

His whole frame surged into me in the sweetest way as he lifted his head to shout my name. Hot liquid shot deep into my body in hard spurts, warming me in a way that my own orgasm hadn't. He was shaking, and panting, little whines escaping every time his breath left him in a rush. I kissed him everywhere that my lips could reach. His brow, his fluttering eyelids, his lips. Rocking my whole body gently to help coax him through his own sweet release. His hand still desperately clenching mine. 

The happy moan he loosed when he came down from his high, and finally responded to my lips, had me sighing into his mouth in utter contentment. 

We stayed like that for a few minutes, basking within the afterglow, and stealing sweet kisses and each others breath in turns. 

When we did move, it was only to clean me up. Because my own fluids had begun feel a bit sticky against my cooling skin. I tried to stand, but cursed when my backside and hips protested, my body giving out... falling. Before I even knew what was happening, I'd been caught gently, swept up into strong arms, and then I blinked and we were in the bathroom. 

Silently, he drew a bath for me, and cradled me against him while the tub filled. When he set me into the gloriously soothing hot water, he knelt down beside the porcelain vessel and kissed my lips for a long slow moment. Nimble fingers stole over me soothed into my muscles to clear any ache they felt, and washed me with great care. When my limbs and body were thoroughly clean, I beckoned him into the water, to join me. 

And it was then, as I curled back against his chest, with his arms securely around me, that he kissed the top of my head and whispered into my hair... voice timid, uncertain. 

"Did you... do you..."

And I smiled tiredly, but it was full of sincerity, my eyelids lifting open as I raised my head to kiss his jaw.

"I did. I do. Even if you  _are_  certifiably insane."

He chuckled warmly and held me just a little tighter.

"I love you too."

I covered one of his hands with mine, and hummed. 

"I know."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When we left the bathroom a long while later, after he sweetly dried me with sure hands and a soft towel, it was with me in his arms once again. 

My eyes took in the chaos that was now his bedroom, my horse laughter reverberating off of the walls. A low unrepentant laugh mixed together with mine a second later. 

And it was no small wonder why. 

The futon was in total disarray, and no longer in its proper place against the wall, but nearly three feet away and skewed haphazardly to the right. 

Our clothes were everywhere, my bottle of lube on the floor by the bedroom door. Pillows and sheets had ended up scattered around the edges of the bed. My bag was under the window, and I bade him to get it for me after he set me back down onto the bedding. 

I reached for the pillows, set them back properly, and pulled the sheet over me. Sighing as an errant ache bloomed from the movement, I laid down and ran a hand through my tresses, splaying them out around me in a halo. 

That beautiful, irritating, fascinating man appeared before me then, crouching at my side. He smiled and held up the bag with one hand, his other coming up to stroke my cheek lovingly. I reached into the bag, nuzzling against his palm as I pulled out our book, and tossed a warm smile his way. A slow blink of understanding met my eyes as I patted the space beside me invitingly.

The aforementioned bag hit the floor with a thud. Already forgotten. 

Graceful pale limbs crawled into the sheets and curled around me, his head falling to my shoulder, as I opened to where we'd last left off and began to read. 

He was watching my lips, sighing happily as he snuggled closer, his left hand caressing my chest, and I didn't even try to hide my smile. 

He'd just have to find a new dream now. 

Perhaps I could help with that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The mission room was positively buzzing with activity... each line going all the way out the door. 

Izumo was in rare form today. Every other sentence that fell from his lips contained any number of innuendoes. Both increasingly ridiculous and funny. 

When I finally let the corner of my lips lift in amusement as I scanned the mission report before me and stamped its approval, he leaned closer and dropped a hand onto my shoulder. 

Whenever he did that, it was usually so that he could utter something downright deplorable to my ears alone, and it was then that I remembered Kakashi's warning to me a few weeks ago. Perhaps it wasn't entirely unwarranted. 

Kakashi...

I sincerely hoped he'd return soon. 

The man took missions like Naruto ate ramen. 

The durations were markedly shorter now, it was true. But I'd like to have him home for more than a day or two at a time. 

Izumo's laugh in my ear pulled me out of my musings and back into the present. 

Aiming for discretion, I moved to pull back... intending to reproach him for such behavior when we had so much work to do. But I hadn't had the time. 

Who should appear between us, literally out of nowhere, crouched up on top of the desk... but my beloved. He removed Izumo's hand from my person, and held it aloft, examining it carefully. Then he dropped it, not a second later, as if it were grotesque. 

"Izumo, perhaps you never learned the lesson in school... but one should keep their hands to themselves. It's only polite, you know."

I balked at him, stunned into silence, not quite sure that what I was seeing was actually taking place for a moment. 

Izumo had no such issue. 

"Iruka is  _my_  good friend, and it's never been a problem for  _him_. So it makes a person wonder why you'd even care... It isn't any of your business, is it?"

My lover's eye curled up, feigning a bright smile that didn't actually reach his dark orb, and I knew this particular expression meant trouble. 

_Shit_. 

"I don't like the way you smell, and quite frankly, I'd rather not have your scent all over him when I take him home to fuck me absolutely senseless. I'm sure you very much wish he'd do you that same honor, but alas, mine is the only ass he's going to fuck... So, I'll say it again. It's only polite that one should keep their own hands to themselves."

My face was aflame, violently so, and I groaned into my palm as Izumo sputtered indignantly. The tone my silver haired demon used had been positively terrifying. 

The mission room was so silent now that when the desk creaked ominously under Kakashi's weight as he turned to survey the area, it was painfully loud to my ears. He caught the eye of every single person in the place, making sure he'd been heard clearly by all, before he turned back to me... the very picture of sweetness. 

"I'll be back to pick you up in an hour, dear sensei. Enjoy the rest of your shift!"

A mission scroll was pressed into my palm as he leaned forward and kissed me softly through his mask. And then he was gone, nothing left of him but the smoke in his wake. 

For a long moment everyone simply stared at me, and utterly horrified, I buried my face in both hands this time. 

An astonished chuckle from my left caught my attention, just before Izumo's voice filled the air. 

"Wow... Is he that feisty in the sack, too? Because  _damn_. I definitely wouldn't mind coming home to some of  _that_  in my futon to sink into."

I groaned on reflex and lifted my empty hand to wave the next shinobi forward, but paused when the words actually registered, and turned back to face Izumo instead. When I spoke, it was with no small amount of confidence... Letting my voice carry to anyone else who cared to listen. 

"I'd prefer not to have to say anything, but since I know the entire village is going to be discussing this in a matter of minutes, no matter what I do... I may as well speak my thoughts plainly."

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, riveted to the scene we'd created. But I ignored the scrutiny as I leveled my friend with a fierce, deadly stare. 

"If you or anyone else ever talks about him like that in my presence again, no one... not even the ANBU, will ever find what's left of your remains. I won't hesitate to cut limb from limb, or dick from pelvis, and feed the ground up pieces to certain animal friends. Are we clear?"

Absolute silence greeted me as his jaw dropped to the floor. I simply relaxed my face, and smiled politely as I turned back to everyone else in the room. 

"Next."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What in the seven hells is wrong with you?!"

For his part Kakashi didn't even have the decency to look mildly ashamed. He only smiled at me in this serene sort of way as he backed me against my own door. His mask already down. 

"I missed you."

Three words, that loving smile, and my rage was already cooling. 

And the bastard knew it, too. 

I sighed when he buried his face into my neck, inhaling deeply as his arms came around me posessively.

"You are  _insane_... We'll be summoned to Hokage-sama's office for sure, you realize? How could you  _do_  that?"

He pulled back to meet my eyes, pouting slightly, even as he leaned into the hands I was slipping around his waist. 

"He was touching you, whispering in your ear. You _know_ he wants you... I couldn't very well just sit by and do nothing."

I banged the back of my head against the door in frustration. 

"I was pulling away from him, you brute. I would've handled it on my own... and it's not just about him. I know what you were really doing. I'm not a moron."

The side of his mouth lifted in a half smirk. His prominent incisors making the expression appear rather wolf-like. 

"Perhaps it seems a little heavy handed, I'll grant you that. But I thought it best to deal with him and all of your other would-be suitors at once. It's actually rather economical of me, wouldn't you say?"

I groaned as he leaned back into my neck, and nipped at the spot just under my left ear. 

"And the part where I'm the one fucking you? How was  _that_  necessary?"

His predatory chuckle filled my ear and washed over my skin. I was already trembling in anticipation. 

"Oh my dear, sweet, Iruka. That was purely for your benefit. Let's call it a preview of things to come... Just as soon as you let me get you out of these pointless clothes."

Everything he does has a purpose. Everything. And those words were to hurtle my body into instant, and insistent arousal. 

"Don't be a tease. And stop trying to distract me from your ridiculous shenanigans."

A clever and swift hand slid deftly into my pants, dipping into my boxers along the way for good measure. Warm fingers were encircling me in the time it took to breathe, squeezing me in a way that was just so fucking  _right_. 

"Never. I'd never tease you. I promise I have every intention of following through. Gods help me... I've been thinking about it for  _days_."

I moaned just as he leaned in to claim my lips, his mouth eagerly swallowing the sound. 

Heavens, but I'd missed him. 

A knock jarring the wood beneath my back startled me so badly that I yelped. Kakashi didn't seem all that perturbed. He'd likely sensed them coming, he just didn't care. 

"Iruka is busy. Go away."

My face went scarlet as Shizune-san's voice called out a reply from my front porch. 

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see you both.  _Immediately_."

His body tensed as he growled in frustration, and I silently echoed the sentiment. 

Outwardly though, I arched a brow and pointedly smirked. He only shrugged as his entire body withdrew from mine while I opened my mouth to reply. 

"As Hokage-sama wishes. My apologies, Shizune-san. We simply need a moment."

She didn't reply, but that silence was answer enough. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Will one of you brats please enlighten me as to  _why_  I'm hearing reports of quite the disturbance in the mission room earlier today?"

My shoulders sagged, and my face heated, but Kakashi merely tucked his hands into his pockets and affected his usual slouch. 

"Iruka-sensei had nothing to do with that. Waiting in line is boring. Izumo-san is also boring. So I decided to liven things up. My humblest apologies, Tsunade-sama."

She eyed each of us in turn before leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her remarkably ample bosom. 

"You would say that threatening death and dismemberment to his fellow Shinobi qualifies as 'nothing to do with it', Kakashi? That's a very interesting definition you have there."

His visible eye widened the tiniest fraction and I ducked my head to avoid the curious gaze he turned my way. Shame flushing my cheeks. 

"I'm very sorry, Hokage-sama. That was out of line. It won't happen again."

I couldn't see it, but I heard her grin and her chair creak with some movement she must have made when her next words filled the air. 

"I should think not. No one would dare speak so disrespectfully of your lover again after  _that_."

A hitched breath to my right. A soft chuckle directly in front of me. She continued on. 

"Normally I don't care about private affairs, nor would I bother discussing them in an official capacity, but your respective antics this afternoon have left me with little choice. Since Iruka cannot seem to control his anger or his mouth, he's suspended from desk duty for a week. Kakashi, since you were the one to instigate the entire ordeal, you're banned from taking any missions for the same amount of time. If something like this happens again, I'll be forced to take much harsher measures. Understood?"

I nodded once, and I assume he did the same... for in the next instant she dismissed us and we both made to take our leave. I looked back at her in time to see her mumbling to herself as she opened the bottom desk drawer and pulled a bottle from its depths. 

My blush was still firmly in place when a warm gloved hand slipped into mine. 

"Death and dismemberment?"

His question was soft, and there was some emotion I couldn't precisely place hidden there. 

"Izumo said something I didn't exactly appreciate."

I didn't intend to explain any further, but he was tugging my hand now... dragging me along down the hall at a quick pace. 

He pulled me into some old unused office that I didn't recognize, and crowded me back against the door immediately after he'd closed it behind us. 

"What did he say, love? My warning should've been more than enough to quell his advances."

His words were gentle, coaxing, but his frame was tight with something slightly more intimidating. 

I schooled my features into an emotionless mask and shrugged. Feigning nonchalance.

"He made some grossly uncalled for and fairly lewd comment on how he'd certainly enjoy your feisty nature in  _his_  bed. I was... less than pleased."

Lean muscle sealed against me from sternum to knee. 

"You threatened your friend, someone you've known for years... with death. For saying something a little crude about me?"

I looked away, shame burning my face once more. 

"I know. It's all so ridiculous. I really don't know what came over me... he's always been that way. I had no reason to... to..."

He cut off my stuttering with a shake off his head which I felt more than saw. His hair tickling my cheek. Warm fingers crawled under my uniform vest and shirt, to trace the skin of my waist. 

"Iruka, you are an absolute wonder. Won't you please take me to bed?"

Frowning, I turned confused orbs back to him. His expression was not what I'd been expecting. It was a mix of deep affection and some small amount of... shyness?

And then the words he used registered. The same words I'd used right before our first... He'd been _serious_ earlier?

"What?"

Eloquent, aren't I? I know. 

But he didn't seem to mind, he only brought our noses together as he let his eye fall closed. 

"Never. Never in my life have I ever needed or wanted my honor defended. It hasn't mattered to me what other people think in a very long time. Not since I was young. But to know that you'd go that far, that you'd defend me against even a friend... from  _words_. I've already been driving myself half crazy imagining you inside me. But I don't just want it now... I  _need_  it. Don't you want it, too?"

Now I consider myself to be a good and proper man.  _Usually_. I try and exercise proper manners and self control, to teach by example. 

But I'm still only a man.

A man who's lover was nearly begging to be taken, and in the most tantalizing way at that. 

Dear gods in heaven give me  _strength_. 

My mouth sought his out, trying to convey without words that  _yes_ , I was totally on board with his plan. The mask was already down by the time I'd breached the minuscule space between our faces. Rather eager lips and tongue greeted my advances, met them head on... and it was a heady rush to know that he'd really let me in. That he wanted me there.

He allowed me to push him back, to lead the kiss and his body both away from the door. To press him back against an old rickety desk in the corner. It was nothing to hoist him up onto it, and slip between his thighs. It took no effort at all to undo his vest and tug up his shirt to reach succulent bare skin. I nipped his bottom lip and then the point of his chin as I bent into the cradle of his hips, bringing our lower halves together tightly. 

"Take us home. Right this moment. Or it's going to happen here and now... and we really don't need to get caught up in  _another_  fiasco today."

Warm laughter filled my ears as his Chakra flared.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We weren't in my bed for more than a minute or two, shirts and vests tossed carelessly away, when a strong Chakra spike caught our attention. So powerful was it, that I actually jumped in surprise.

It was fairly close... Maybe only a block away. The spike was steadily growing, its power rising. And it struck me that it was slightly familiar. But it was also _different_. I didn't recognize it fully. Not at first.

I looked down. My silver haired siren merely sighed in frustration, dropping his head back onto the bed beneath us. 

"Can't a man just be with his lover in peace?"

I arched a curious brow but had no time to comment as that immense Chakra moved at lightning speed in our direction. Kakashi lifted me tenderly until we were both standing, and kissed me fiercely before whispering against my lips. 

"Hold that thought, my dear..." 

His mask was pulled back into place just as my front door was kicked open and that intense Chakra hurtled into the room. 

"Get your perverted hands  _off_  of my Iruka-sensei, you big jerk!"

Naruto, a blazing ball of orange fury, launched a kick at my smirking lover, though the expression was only visible via his eye.

"Naruto, no! Not in the _house_!"

I blinked and both were gone in smoke. Panicked, I pulled on my shirt as quickly as possible and made to follow them. 

Hokage-sama would likely kick my ass if I let them damage the village. I didn't want to consider what punishment she might seriously dole out if they got too out of hand. Though the point was obviously already moot as I left my house... the roads leading into the forest towards the training grounds were littered with potholes, shuriken, and kunai. 

I sighed, resigned myself to my fate, and made to follow the trail, taking off at a run. 

Would the promise of ramen work this time?

I really have no idea... it's never failed me before, but I've never seen him this angry either.

Perhaps adding a trip to the hot springs afterwards could get Naruto to calm down enough to stop his rampage...

Heavens know Kakashi certainly won't help. 

That adult-sized brat probably only thought it was all so terribly amusing. Lucky for him, I'm choosing to find his antics kind of cute at the moment. 

This is my life now, though... The life I'm choosing by loving someone so utterly ridiculous. 

And I've got to admit, it certainly isn't boring. 

In fact, I don't think I'll ever have time to be bored again. 

Almost to the training grounds now...

Up ahead I can hear trees falling. 

Crashing to the earth so heavily that the ground beneath my feet trembled. 

There, to the left, in the trees, at least twenty shadow clones, all holding some sort of ball of spinning blue Chakra, were moving to surround the open field. 

His Jounin teacher was simply standing in the middle of the clearing, reading his fucking orange book, looking decidedly lazy. 

But I knew better.

He was tense, muscles coiled and ready, despite his lackadaisical appearance. 

I ran faster, and summoned my most commanding tone.

"Naruto! Kakashi! Stop this stupidity right this _instant_!"

 

~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's finally, finally finished. 
> 
> I'm posting this on no sleep without much editing, so I'm going to edit the crap out of it over the next few days. Therefore, if you come back to reread it and it looks a little different, just know that I've given you all fair warning. 
> 
> I just really wanted to post for those of you waiting. 
> 
> I'll also be scouring for errors, but as I'm only human, I may miss one or two. If you see any, please feel free to point them out. 
> 
> I hope you like it. Let me know if you do!
> 
> Or even if you don't... Still let me know. 
> 
> I'm also keen on prompts, so if you've got any, feel free to toss them in my direction. 
> 
> I had a lot I'd fun writing certain parts of this... And now that it's done, I'm a little more than sad to see it go. 
> 
> Did it amuse you all at least?
> 
> I sincerely hope so. 
> 
> The title and chapter names are from the song that I played most often while writing this. Arguably, it's where I got some of the inspiration for the dialog and plot as I went along. I think most of you might not know it, as it may be a little before your time. But you get a virtual cookie if you guess the song without the help of Google!
> 
> Special thanks to every single one of you who commented. You're all amazing! Particularly the ever so lovely Izzleberry. You are positively darling. 
> 
> I adore you all to bits.
> 
> *curls up into a blanket cocoon to finally rest*
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~The Lab Rat


End file.
